


Stand Before You Naked To The Eye

by MitchTheHystericalQueen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, But it's there, Cock Rings, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Rutting, Smut, So much fucking fluff, Threesome - M/M/M, Tiny Amount of Blood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vibrators, but there is also plot, humping, it's practically all smut, like a lot of smut, like takes up 2 lines, thigh humping, tickling kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchTheHystericalQueen/pseuds/MitchTheHystericalQueen
Summary: The story of how the four boys ended up in a four way relationship and some (mostly smutty) moments in their chaotic lives.Set in around 1977 although certain elements of it will likely be chronologically wrong, you’ve been warned. It’s supposed to be around the time they would be recording News of The World. But they are also supposed to be living together. TBH most of this story will be false but it's fiction dearies so there we go.Title taken from the song Seven Seas of RhyeNone of the band have wives or kids in this story.Also all of the boys are openly gay except for Roger at the start.





	1. The Very Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter focuses on Freddie and Roger's first time together.
> 
> Enjoy! Or don't it's your choice really XD

It had all started with Roger and Freddie. Well really Brian and John fooled around a bit on occasion but it had never lead to much more than heated blow jobs or dry humping on the sofa. 

The two of them had been particularly drunk one night (they had thrown a small scale party after a rather successful gig) when, amongst the many empty bottles, various random articles of clothing and more than one puke splatter, Roger had leaned down to plant a sloppy kiss on the man lying on the floor next to him. They had been chasing each other around with a glass of cold water and, after launching the contents of it over Roger, Freddie had promptly slipped, pulling Roger down with him in a fit of laughter. It had happened so naturally that it almost didn’t make him think twice when Roger had leaned in and pressed their lips together sloppily. When his thoughts had caught up with him however, he jumped back slightly and broke the kiss off. 

“Roger, darling, what are you doing?” He asked slightly breathlessly

“What did it look like Fred?” After receiving only a perplexed yet intrigued look from Freddie, Roger pushed himself back up into a sitting position, wobbling slightly from the alcohol, and muttering “I’m sorry, just forget about it” under his breath. Freddie too sat himself up still looking at Roger who was avoiding eye contact at all costs.

“No dear, don’t misunderstand this for rejection. I was just confused darling, I’ve never even seen you flirt with a man let alone … well…” he trailed off hoping the blonde would catch his drift. After another moment of silence Roger turned to look back at Freddie, shrugging slightly.

“I experimented a bit in school and uni. Never got much further than a rushed hand job with any of them. The feelings started drifting to the background pretty soon after we formed Smile,” Freddie gathered from the tenseness in his shoulders and the previous events that there was more Roger wanted to say, so he simply nodded encouragingly for the drummer to continue. “I don’t know. I guess they sort of … came back?” He looked away again, a blush creeping up his cheeks. He didn't say it but truth be told he had been thinking about Freddie, and John and Brian too if he was honest, for a few months now. 

Freddie gave a light-hearted laugh before stroking his hand lightly across Roger’s cheek.  
“Oh Roger darling, why didn’t you say something sooner?” He didn’t give him the chance to reply before he leaned closer to the smaller man and pressed their lips together gently. It took only a second for Roger to respond and take it upon himself to deepen the kiss. It was messy and uncoordinated but, even as Roger allowed himself to be lay down in the cold puddle of water, he found that he couldn’t recall a better kiss he’d had in that moment. 

Freddie pressed his torso against Roger’s as he moved from his lips to kissing his way across his jaw, leaving teasing nips every now and again. He could feel Roger below him attempting to press himself closer but, like the tease that he is, he kept his hips raised just out of Roger’s reach. A small whine left Roger as Freddie sucked lightly down his neck and back up again. His hips jerked up violently, however, when he licked at the spot just behind his ear. The moan that tore through him sounded almost pained and Freddie leaned back in surprise.  
“Rog? Dearest are you alright?” Roger could only nod frantically, pulling Freddie’s head back down to that spot. He experimentally licked at the area again, sucking lightly this time and Roger let out an embarrassing whine. He reached out to pull the older man’s hips down to his again and this time Freddie allowed himself to be pulled down. He could feel the prominent hardness of the man below him as Roger grinded up and he continued his assault on the smaller man’s neck. 

After a few more minutes of this Roger could already feel himself becoming uncomfortably close, the chill of his wet shirt mixed with the cold kitchen floor doing nothing to slow him down. He pulled away from the kiss and lightly pushed at Freddie’s shoulders, motioning for him to get up. The puzzled look was only brief as Roger muttered the word “bedroom” as he kissed him again when they were both finally standing. It wasn’t exactly a smooth trip to the bedroom. Roger had seen a friend take a girl into his room earlier and guessed they would likely have fallen asleep there by now. However Freddie’s room was the furthest down the hall and getting there while both being unwilling to break the kiss proved rather difficult. Brian’s bedroom door was open and there was a person (they would later realise was one of their sound techs Adam) passed out in the door way which stalled the two’s progress even further. After a few more moments of grasping at each other and stumbling they made it through the door, slamming it shut behind them.

From there the kiss turned to all teeth and tongue. Any previous worry or holding back was gone. Roger pushed Freddie lightly against the wall next to the bed and tugged at the Superman top he had changed into earlier that evening. He pulled it over the singer’s head and threw it behind him, taking a second to do the same with his own, slightly damp, shirt before returning to their previous position. The feel of Freddie’s bare chest against his own made Roger shiver with anticipation and the sudden urge to see as much of Freddie as he could overwhelmed him. He started fumbling with the belt of the older man’s jeans, becoming frustrated when he couldn’t get it loose. A minute of muttering swear words under his breath later and the belt was gone, followed quickly by the jeans and underwear. He stepped back to admire the view before him. Freddie was lean, almost feminine in the way he held himself, yet the look was so perfectly complemented by the dusting of dark hair that ran all the way down to his naval that Roger was finding it increasingly difficult to find a flaw. 

Then there was his cock.

Despite having relatively little physical experience, Roger had seen more than a few porno’s and gay magazines, one or two of which may have been "borrowed" from Freddie himself, and Freddie certainly had the most perfect cock he had ever seen. His mouth watered at the mere sight.

“Enjoying the view my lovely?” The smirk on Freddie’s face was more than a little smug and Roger couldn’t help but blush. He may as well have been literally drooling over the man. “I do hope you plan on doing more tonight than staring”. 

He had barely gotten the sentence out before Roger had dropped to his knees and taken Freddie’s straining dick in his hands. He stroked lightly at first, swiping his thumb through the bead of precum that was pooled at the head and using it to smooth the glide back down again. A low growl from above him caused Roger to look back up. Freddie’s eyes were hooded and his shoulders were slouched against the wall. “Please Roger, darling …” Roger took the hint and tightened his grip slightly, still stroking as he lowered his head. He slowly licked a stripe up the side of his cock, following a pulsing vein as he went, before sucking the head into his mouth. He had never given a blow job before but he had received his fair share and tried to think about all the things that he liked so he could do them to Freddie. It was much harder than it appeared however, having to remember to keep his teeth out of the way and more than once he bobbed his head down too fast and gagged. Soon enough he got the hang of it and he knew he was doing the right things when Freddie’s breathing would hitch and his hips would unintentionally jerk forwards on occasion. The taste of the salty precum on his tongue was turning Roger on and he thought he might very well be able to get off on that alone.

Freddie’s breathing was becoming more laboured and he was soon tugging on Roger’s hair in an attempt to get him to stop. “Rog, Darling-ahh – please you- mmm- you need to stop!” Roger looked up at him with faux innocent eyes and continued to bob his head, sucking lightly on each up stroke. “No- no Roger- I’m going to cum- urgh- please dear not like this,” Roger reluctantly let Freddie’s cock fall from his mouth and stood back up to kiss the man. Freddie moaned lightly at the taste of his own precum on Roger’s tongue as he began pulling at Roger’s jeans. Once they were around his knees, Freddie couldn’t get them much lower while still engaged in the passionate kiss, he grabbed Roger’s plump ass between both hands, squeezing lightly. The moan that escaped Roger made Freddie’s cock twitch with delight. 

Freddie pushed Roger away from him, forgetting his knees were still restrained by the jeans and giggled lightly when he landed very ungraciously on the bed, Roger let out a slightly winded huff before kicking off the offending article of clothing and laughing along with Freddie. Freddie noticed, however, that when he pulled a bottle of lube and a condom out of his drawer that the giggling stopped and Roger visually tensed up.  
“What’s wrong darling?” He asked, sitting himself on the bed next to Roger and stroking his cheek lightly. Roger straightened up his back and attempted to school his features to appear nonchalant.  
“Nothing. This is the part where you prep me right?” He asked in an attempt at a joke. It occurred to Freddie that Roger was nervous. Having never done this before he could hardly blame him, Freddie almost didn’t go through with it the first time he got it on with a man. In that case, it was just as well that Freddie wasn’t planning on being on top tonight anyway wasn’t it?

“Not tonight my dear,” he said moving back up on the bed, leaning against the head board.  
“What?” The confusion etched into Roger’s features was adorable and caused Freddie to chuckle as he opened the cap on the lube, pouring some on his fingers to warm it up.  
“I said ‘not tonight’ darling”  
“But I thought –”  
“You thought you would be bottoming? Well we can certainly do that another time if you would like dear but tonight …” Freddie reached down under himself and started stroking around his entrance “I want it like this” he breathed out. 

Roger’s eyes had followed the movements of his hand and was watching in awe as Freddie entered himself with one finger, thrusting it in and out lightly. Roger had assumed from the few times he had heard Freddie talk about sex and the one, very traumatic and will never be brought up again, time he walked in on it, that Freddie was going to be on top and he would be lying if he’d said he wasn’t a little nervous. Now, watching Freddie like this was getting Roger very worked up. He was going to fuck Freddie Mercury. He was actually about to fuck Freddie Mercury. His cock throbbed at the thought.

Freddie removed the, now two, fingers from his hole and took Roger’s hand in his own. He poured some lube on to them and guided them back down to his entrance. “Now slowly,” he said as Roger took the hint and pushed two fingers inside. He pumped them in and out experimentally. It felt very different to doing it with a woman. He decided after a few more thrusts that it was definitely something he could get used to. Freddie guided him further, telling him when to scissor his fingers and to add another. Roger began to curl his fingers on instinct and knew when he’d found the other mans prostate when he cried out loudly through the room.  
“Ok darling, that will do,” Freddie breathed, handing the bottle of lube and the condom to Roger. He poured some more lube onto his cock, wincing at how cold it was, before giving himself a few strokes. He tore open the condom packet throwing it to the floor beside him, and rolling it carefully on himself. Freddie shuffled his way down the bed to be laying fully as Roger rubbed more lube around the condom and planted himself above him. When Freddie wrapped his ankles around his back Roger lined himself up at the older mans entrance.

“You’re sure this is ok Fred?” He asked, looking into his deep brown eyes.  
“I think it’s a little late to be asking that now dear,” He gave a small reassuring laugh. Then breathed out impatiently “I’m sure. Now please just f-” he was cut off by Roger slowly pushing himself past the first ring of muscle. He continued to push forwards slowly until he was bottomed out. He let out a shaky breath and looked down the Freddie below him. His head was tipped back in pleasure and his mouth was slightly open. Roger had been very worked up from the teasing earlier and the tight heat was threatening to overwhelm him. Once the fear that he may come immediately if he moved an inch had passed he slowly pulled back and pushed back in, moaning at the glide around his cock.  
“Fuck Fred” he breathed out, speeding up his thrusts. He felt a hand against his stomach and looked down to see that Freddie was stroking himself in time with his thrusts. That was an image that certainly didn’t do anything to help slow the blonde down and he would surely be saving away for future reference. 

The feeling was becoming too much for Roger and he could feel the familiar heat pooling in his stomach and his balls beginning to tense.  
“Fred – oh fuck- Freddie I’m not gonna last” he moaned out.  
“That’s ok, come for me Roger,” Freddie too could feel his climax approaching, having been well and truly worked up before-hand. That was it. The sound of Freddie moaning his name softly pushed Roger over the edge. His hips stuttered as he came almost violently into the condom, his vision blurring momentarily. He continued to ride out his climax until he became too sensitive. He saw that Freddie was still hard and frantically stroking himself, so he pulled his softening cock out and reached down to wrap his hand around Freddie’s dick. He squeezed gently before pumping fast up and down. It only took around 30 seconds for Freddie too to find his release and both men panted heavily with the aftershocks. Roger had rolled back next to Freddie and kissed his chest lightly, about the only movement he could manage. 

Freddie got up slowly from the bed and wrapped a dressing gown around himself as he padded out, presumably to the bathroom. Roger’s limbs had gone limp from his orgasm and he just lay there waiting for him to return. He was only gone a minute before re-entering with a warm washcloth. He cleaned himself over with it first before removing the condom from roger and wiping around his oversensitive dick, causing him to whine.  
“Oh hush darling, you’ll be complaining much more in the morning if you’re covered in sticky lube and cum!” He said theatrically, smacking Roger’s ass for good measure before throwing the washcloth in the basket and the condom in the bin. He climbed back into the bed and cuddled up to Roger.

Roger was quiet for a few moments before he said “Sorry by the way,”  
“Whatever for dearest?” Freddie asked while lighting a cigarette.  
“Well I sort of … finished a bit … quickly, you know?” He said, covering his head away from Freddie in embarrassment.  
“Oh don’t be silly darling. The first time I topped with a man I had barely managed to get all the way in before I came. At least you managed to get me off too dear” He said with an embarrassed laugh. He then shook himself and looked very seriously at Roger. “If you ever tell anyone about that I’ll spill about the time I had to help you ‘cos you got your hand stuck i-”  
“Alright, alright!” Roger screeched, laughing and smacking lightly at Freddie’s chest.

It wasn’t long before the two found themselves drifting off into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, the beginning of it all.  
> Please remember that this is fiction and is not designed to be taken seriously.  
> Also feel free to follow me on tumblr, got a new account mitch-aka-queensbitch  
> Let me know what you thought xoxo ~ Mitch


	2. The Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the morning after + how Deaky and Bri get involved.
> 
> Enjoy! Or don't, again, ya know it's really up to you XD

The next morning Roger woke slowly, a slight throb in his head. It took him a second to realise that there was an arm draped over his waist and a body pushing into his back, so close they were practically on top of him. It took another few seconds for the memories of the night before to come back to him and he relaxed again when he figured out that it was Freddie who was practically smothering him.

A small smile formed on his face as he began reliving the previous night’s events and soon enough he was desperately, achingly hard. A slight grumble and movement from behind him indicated that Freddie too was now awake. He turned to face the older man and watched with amusement as the same series of thoughts and facial expressions that Roger had experienced upon waking up now went through Freddie.

“Good morning dear,” Freddie said after a moment. His voice was gruff and the look on his face hinted that he too was a bit hungover.  
“Mornin’” Roger returned. He leaned down and put his lips on Freddie’s, slowly and gently. Freddie began to return the kiss and they remained that way for a few moments until Freddie moved to sit up in Roger’s lap. Roger groaned quietly when Freddie’s rapidly hardening cock ground down into his own erection. Things were starting to heat up rather rapidly when the bedroom door burst open with a bang.

“Rise and shine sleepy heads! We’ve got-” The, far too chipper for someone who was as drunk as he had been last night, voice of John Richard Deacon echoed through the room before cutting off with a squeal when his eyes found the two men on the bed. Roger looked over to him, stunned, as Freddie moved off of him and pulled the sheet over them both. Brian could be seen behind John’s shoulder looking equally as shocked.  
“I – um – we-” John began, stuttering and looking everywhere but at the two boys. Freddie cleared his throat a little before speaking.  
“Deaky, darling?”  
“Mhm?” John murmured.  
“Would you mind closing the door now?” He asked with the hint of a smirk on his face.  
“Oh, shit, yeah of course, we’ll just be – um there’s pancakes by the way,” He stuttered out as he closed the door behind him, leaving Roger and Freddie alone again. 

After a second or two of eye contact both men burst out laughing. They continued to laugh for a few more minutes until Freddie had tears streaming down his face and Roger had got the hiccups. When they had finally calmed down they both pulled themselves out of the bed, Freddie heading off to the bathroom. Roger pulled on his boxers and the, thankfully dry, shirt from the night before and headed out to the kitchen. It wasn’t the first time that someone had walked in on him in a *ahem* compromising position, but it was certainly the first time with a man. He was sure, given Brian and John’s own particular orientation, that they would be fine with it but they would almost certainly question him about it and he wasn’t sure he wanted to deal with that right now. He was still getting used to the idea himself. 

He entered the kitchen to the sight of John sat at the counter with a mug of tea, munching on a pancake. He looked up as Roger entered and a bright blush spread immediately across his face.  
“Oh, hi Rog. Look I’m sorry for barging in. I figured you’d be in there, I saw a couple leave your room earlier this morning, but I didn’t think you- well it never occurred to me that-” John rambled, still avoiding eye contact with Roger.  
“Hey, it’s fine John, honestly. No big deal,” Roger replied, helping himself to a plate of pancakes and planting himself in his chair next to John. He gave a small reassuring smile to John who returned it with a nod before going back to his news paper in front of him. 

“Where’s Bri?” Roger asked after a few moments of silence.  
“Well he was a bit embarrassed after … well … that, so he went down to the shops, we’re out of coffee. And milk. And bread. In fact this pancake mix was pretty much the only thing we had left that was in date,” He looked at his plate a bit disappointed. In John’s opinion pancakes were great and all but they weren’t exactly cheese on toast.  
“So …” He said, looking back up from his plate.  
“So?”  
“You and Freddie? How’d that happen?”

Roger was saved from having to answer as the aforementioned man entered the room wrapped only in a towel, hair still wet from his shower.  
“Well darling it’s really because I’m just so damn irresistible,” He said with a smirk as he sauntered over to the pile of pancakes on the counter. Freddie was much more open about his sexuality, and sex in general, than the other boys and to be honest Roger had never been more grateful about it than in that moment. “I must say though it was a bit of a surprise at first. Roggie over here was supposed to be the straight one after all. Whatever will the papers say about us now?” Freddie asked with a laugh, sitting himself on the other side of John. John too was laughing at the momentary, theatrical expression of despair on the singer’s face and Roger couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. He felt relieved that John had dropped the subject so quickly and once Brian, who thankfully didn’t feel the need to bring it up either, returned home, the four of them were relatively back to normal.

His relief was short lived however. Brian had started putting away the shopping he had bought after the four had finished eating and Freddie decided that today he was going to help to clean up. Roger should have known that something was up with him when he had offered to do the washing up because they all knew how much he couldn’t stand it. The second indication would have been when Roger had stood to bring his plate over but had been pushed back down by Freddie and told “not to worry dear” as he took it from him. Roger’s eyes followed Freddie as he went back to the sink. Freddie intentionally put a sway into his walk and Roger’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the man’s perfect ass. The way the two plump globes were framed in the towel that hung low on his hips was sending blood rushing in all the wrong directions and Roger had to clear his throat and look away before the situation could get any more embarrassing. 

Clearly he hadn’t done a very good job at hiding his reaction however as Brian turned to him from the fridge with concern etched into his features.  
“Rog, mate, are you alright?” He asked while putting two bottles of milk in the fridge door.  
“What? Oh yeah, I’m fine,” He replied, ashamed at how high pitched and breathy his voice sounded. He made the mistake of stealing another glance at Freddie who, having heard the comments, had turned around and was now watching Roger with a slight smirk. Of course Roger had seen Freddie shirtless before but the memories from the night before had chosen that moment to come rushing back and now it was all Roger could think about. He desperately needed to get out of there, but the flimsy boxers he was wearing would do nothing to hide his problem. Thankful that it was temporarily concealed by the kitchen counter, he begun to think of the most unsexy things he could; _broken drum sticks… Brian’s 700 page book about interplanetary dust… a pair of huge granny panties …Ok good this is working … panties … Freddie wearing panties … Fuck! _This wasn’t working at all.__

__Roger jumped suddenly when he felt a rather cold hand press against his forehead. Apparently he had closed his eyes at some point and John was now stood next to him at the counter, taking his temperature.  
“He doesn’t feel too warm, but he’s all flushed,” John placed his hand on Roger’s thigh in an attempt to turn his stool so he was facing him properly and Roger couldn’t contain the small moan that the action caused. His eyes widened almost comically and he stared at John who stared back at him, puzzled, before his eyes trailed down Roger’s body finally landing on his very prominent hard-on. Roger saw the moment that the realisation sunk into John and he was so mortified that he couldn’t move. They remained that way until a few seconds later, there was an amused chuckle from behind them. _ _

__Freddie was laughing almost maniacally to himself. _That bastard, he knew. He was doing it on purpose! _Roger thought as Freddie came to stand to the side of the two men who were still unmoving.  
“It’s ok Roger dear we all know I’m irresistible. But John darling, is there something you’d like to share with the group?” Both Roger, and Brian now, looked at Freddie with confusion before looking back at John. He too had now gone bright red and had, in an attempt to hide what was now extremely obvious arousal, brought his hand down to the front of his booty shorts. ___ _

____“I – Um. No-nothing,” The stuttering was almost adorable. Roger found that despite this being perhaps the strangest situation he had ever found himself in, he was actually even more turned on by the fact that John was turned on by him. He glanced over to Freddie, who was apparently a mind reader, and after receiving a small nod he stood from his stool. Brian had now come around to stand next to Freddie, still not completely aware of what was going on, but soon caught up when Roger leant forward and slowly pressed his lips against John’s._ _ _ _

____John’s breath caught as the soft lips of his fellow bandmate pressed against his own. He remained still for a second as the shock washed over him before responding in kind. He wrapped his arm around the drummer’s neck and pulled their bodies flush with each other. The kiss was fast paced and almost aggressive, the combined friction of their clothes making the whole experience rather exquisite. There was a small, audible gasp from behind the pair from Brian who had, evidently, been pushed up against the kitchen counter by Freddie. Roger’s mind was running at a mile a minute and he couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening, but sure as hell wasn’t about to question it._ _ _ _

____Freddie, who had also become particularly worked up from watching the two youngest members of their band engaged in what could only be described as all out tonsil warfare, was now grinding himself into an, equally eager, Brian. He had his fingers wrapped in the guitarist’s curly brown hair and was tugging gently at random intervals. Brian moaned gently at each tug and his hips began moving forwards of their own accord. He let out a small whine of disapproval when Freddie pulled away from him, only to moan again as he undid the front of his jeans and pushed them, as well as his boxers, down below his hips. The move spurred Brian into action to as he untied the loose towel from Freddie’s waist, allowing it to fall to the floor, before he wrapped his hand firmly around his hard cock. Freddie leaned heavily into the touch, stroking Brian’s own dick at a matching speed. He glanced over towards John and Roger who had now changed positions significantly._ _ _ _

____Roger was leant back against the counter, similarly to Brian, with his boxer shorts pulled around his knees while John’s own booty shorts had been discarded … somewhere as he knelt on the floor between Roger’s legs. He had taken Roger into his mouth and was bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm, stopping occasionally to twirl his tongue around the head. Roger’s hand was wrapped tightly in his hair as he watched his cock disappear inside the bassists mouth over and over again. When he noticed that Freddie was looking at him, he leaned over the small distance between the two pairs and pulled Freddie in lightly for a kiss._ _ _ _

____As the two made out, John began moaning softly and Brian looked down to see that he had his hand wrapped around his own dick, pumping furiously. This sight went straight to Brian’s arousal and his loud groan of satisfaction echoed through the kitchen. Roger and Freddie broke apart slowly, both men panting with the pleasure they were feeling, and Roger looked Brian in the eyes before leaning in to kiss him as well. This kiss was very different to the ones he had shared with Freddie and John. It was slow and gentle, it was exploratory but not aggressive. It was laced with gentle moans from both men, as Freddie sucked on Brian’s neck and had his hand also in Deaky’s hair._ _ _ _

______It was all a bit of a blur from there. Brian came first, breaking away from Roger, and attempting to muffle his groans. The feeling of the hot cum landing on his stomach pushed Freddie over the edge himself and his hand tightened in John’s hair. This caused John to almost choke around Roger’s cock.  
“Mmm- John- I’m, of fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Roger warned. Deaky just smiled up at him coyly before taking him into his throat as far as he could go. The contractions of the tight passage was all it took for Roger to finish, gasping as the younger man swallowed him down.  
“ahh!” was all John managed after releasing Roger’s cock before he too was cumming in thick ropes over his hand and the floor. 

____The four men remained in place for a moment or two, catching their breaths. Freddie was the first to move, leaning down to the floor to pick up his towel and using it to wipe off his stomach. He then helped Deaky to stand up before wiping the mess he had made on the floor. Brian pulled his jeans and boxers back up, zipping himself away, before heading over to the sink and fetching four glasses of water. Roger stood there for a moment longer thinking about everything that happened just now and the night before. He was almost tempted to laugh at how absolutely crazy his life was, even without this on top, but he found that, when he thought about it, he really didn’t mind. He looked over at Freddie who smiled back at him, pecking him gently on the lips._ _ _ _

_____Yes. This is definitely something I could get used to. _He thought with a smile.__ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now they're a fourway. This one didn't quite turn out how I wanted it to but hopefully it doesn't completely suck XD  
> Please remember that this is fiction and is not designed to be taken seriously.  
> Follow me on Tumblr! I'm gonna be posting a LOT of Queen stuff (and maybe other things too who knows) including a picture of the hoodie I bought today at the Queen pop up shop on Carnaby Street!  
> mitch-aka-queensbitch.  
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter xoxo ~ Mitch


	3. Easing Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly written from Roger’s perspective. A bit of frustration relief for the boys after a particularly gruelling day in the studio. 
> 
> To give a bit more context to timeline – Chapter one would have been one of the last dates of their tour for Day at The Races (so beginning of June 1977) and this chapter takes place a few days before Brian’s birthday (which is 19th July) 
> 
> Also this chapter contains quite a lot of swearing. Like more than usual I guess. Anyway you've been warned dearies. 
> 
> As usual; ENJOY, although I won't force you!

_About a month later. ___

__Roger let out a frustrated groan from behind his drum kit and folded his arms across his chest. He knew today was going to be awful as soon as he had woken up that morning._ _

__The bed that the four of them usually share was empty when he jolted awake to the sound of Deaky shouting at him down the hall.  
“Rog! Come on we’re already late as it is!” He looked around the room with a groan before slipping out of the bed, pointedly ignoring his morning erection, to get changed as fast as he could. Clearly he had overslept and by the sounds of it the others had been trying to wake him for some time already (nothing unusual as he was a particularly deep sleeper). The band had a meeting with their manager that morning to discuss a schedule for recording the next album but the night before they had thrown a party to celebrate Brian’s birthday that was in a couple of days’ time. As such they had stayed up quite late and been quite drunk which now meant that Roger was quite hung over (Again nothing unusual but it wasn’t helped by the fact that he wouldn’t be able to sleep it off this morning). Roger glanced at the clock when he entered the kitchen, noting that it was 10:30. Their meeting was supposed to start at 10. _ _

__The meeting itself had been, as predicted, incredibly boring and due to the boy’s late arrival, they didn’t finish in there until 12:30. Yet the momentary relief Roger had felt upon exiting the office was cut short when Brian reminded them all that …  
“We’re due in the studio for one and it’s gonna take us at least 20 minutes to get there,”. Throw on top that they needed to stop for food as none of them had eaten more than a packet of crisps since the night before, and that there had been some sort of road collision, it was no surprise when the 20 minute journey ended up taking them nearly 40._ _

__But it would be all smooth sailing from there. Yeah, not with their luck. Apparently they hadn’t been the only ones caught up in the traffic that morning as they discovered when their sound tech Adam, who had also been at the party last night, didn’t show up until 5 minutes after they did._ _

__So, a fuse blowing in one of the light bulbs, both Brian AND John having a string break on their guitars, an argument over the pacing of the chorus for Sheer Heart Attack, getting a rather persistent and untimely erection when Brian undid the buttons on his shirt due to the excessively hot room and almost an hour on the same 30 second segment later, Roger was here. Hungover, frustrated, horny and bored._ _

__He groaned again when he heard Freddie’s voice coming through the speakers.  
“There needs to be less of a cymbal smash at the end, it has to sound more like ‘pftts’ it’s not supposed to be a ‘tsssh’” Freddie stated for what must have been the seventh time.  
“What the fuck are you going on about Fred? If I end it the way you’re suggesting it will sound just like the rest of the fucking song! There’s nothing wrong with the timing, there’s nothing wrong with the sound, it’s the vocals that need work!” Roger replied, exasperated.  
“Fuck you! ‘the vocals need work’ what’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Oh for fucks sake Fred, he wasn’t saying the singing was bad,” Brian chimed in. Roger saw him slump back into his chair in defeat through the glass.  
“I’m saying that the lyric goes on for an extra beat and it doesn’t fit right. The same thing I’ve been saying for the past 20 minutes!” He raised his voice more as his frustration grew.  
“Well then change the fucking lyrics to make it fit! You wrote the bloody thing!”  
“It’s the way you’re saying it. I’ve told you you’re leaving a space between ‘your ears’ that doesn’t need to be there!” Roger stood from his drum kit and began pacing around the room. He would kill for a cigarette right now.  
“I’m not leaving a space. There’s no space I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Roger turned to look at Freddie through the glass and shook his head, raising his voice even more.  
“Of course you don’t. When do you ever understand anything anybody else ever fucking says. It’s always gotta fucking happen your way doesn’t it. Well not for this one. It’s my fucking song and I’ll sing it myself if I have to!” He finished before storming out of the door, slamming it shut behind him. He heard the distant sound of Freddie saying  
“He just expects us to be perfect!” followed by another  
“Oh for fucks sake!” from Brian as he walked past the control room and through the corridors, out onto the street. 

__Once outside, Roger instantly felt a little better. The room was unbearably hot and the, although still quite warm despite it being almost 6pm, air outside was clearing his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes, putting one between his lips, before realising that he had left his lighter inside.  
“Great, fuckin’ brilliant,” He muttered under his breath, debating whether he wanted to go back inside to get it or just go without.  
“I’m guessing you’re looking for this?” Roger turned around to see Deaky standing behind him, lighter in hand, with a warm smile on his face.  
“Cheers,” He mumbled, pulling the box back out and offering one to John. The two stood in a companionable silence for a few moments until John piped up again.  
“You’re right about the song. Fred knows that too but, well it’s Freddie. You know how he is,”  
“Yeah, tell me about it,” He said, taking a final drag before snubbing out the cigarette on the wall.  
“He’ll come around. I heard Brian say something about calling it early. I reckon we’ll be heading home soon,” Roger smiled up at John warmly. Just his comforting presence had been enough to make Roger feel better. He leaned over and planted a brief kiss on the man’s lips. When he pulled back, John was grinning at him and pulled him in for another, slightly longer kiss until they both seemed to remember that they were out on the, thankfully quiet for the moment, street and pulled away, Roger panting lightly.  
“Let’s go back in,” John said sweetly. 

__Back inside, Freddie was sat in the same chair he was when Roger had left, smoking and pointedly ignoring the two men as they came in. Brian was sat on the tatty sofa eating an apple.  
“I think we’re gonna head home now boys,” He said to John and Roger, standing from his seat, who both nod in agreement. Freddie also stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of the door, still ignoring Roger.  
“I’ll be out in a minute, I need to grab my drumsticks,” Roger announced, heading back into the recording room and picking up the drum sticks and reaching down behind the drum to switch off the plug sockets for the amps. He heard the sound of the boys locking the door to the other room and heading off down the stairs and turned to follow them only to almost walk straight into Freddie who had been standing behind him.  
“Fuck me Fred!” Roger screeched, grabbing at his chest a little. A hint of a smile crossed Freddie’s features at Roger’s reaction before disappearing as quickly as it had come.  
“Brian says we can’t go back home if we’re still angry at each other,” Freddie stated with no small amount of distaste.  
“Looks like we’re gonna be here for a while then doesn’t it?” Roger mumbled turning to move past Freddie.  
“Oh darling don’t be so fucking pathetic. I’m in here apologising!”  
“Doesn’t sound much like an apology to me!” Freddie grabbed Roger’s arm before he could go further and Roger turned around and pushed Freddie against the wall, smashing their lips together. 

__All of the frustration he had been feeling all day was poured into the kiss as he ground himself, and his steadily growing erection, against the older man. Freddie moaned below him and returned the kiss with equal vigour. They stayed that way for a few more moments until Roger could taste the metallic pang of blood. He pulled back to see that Freddie had a small cut on his lip from the intense make out session and, upon reaching up to feel his own, noticed that his were similarly abused. Both men were breathing heavily and Freddie bought a hand up to wipe the small amount of blood away from them both before saying.  
“They’re waiting for us,” Roger stepped back from Freddie, giving both men a chance to straighten themselves up and look at least mildly presentable as they walked out to the car. _ _

__Their attempts had clearly been in vein however as both Brian and John gave them a knowing smirk as they slid into the car next to them. Roger’s erection hadn’t even begun to go away from the journey out and it was painfully obvious to anyone who may glance in that particular direction. He tried discreetly to re-adjust himself but being sat very tightly in between Freddie and Brian didn’t make this a very easy feat. He sat fidgeting lightly for the first two minutes of the journey until Brian placed his hand on his thigh, in what appeared to be an attempt to still him._ _

__Brian had something else in mind entirely however. As Roger had climbed into the car he got a perfect view of quite how affected Roger was by whatever they had been doing in that room and Brian couldn’t help the evil thought that came to his mind. Seeing as how Roger had been a leading factor in them being so late this morning, and thus why their day had been so frustrating, he decided he was going to have a little bit of fun. He placed his hand on Roger’s thigh, feeling the man tense up below it before relaxing into the touch. He slowly slid his hand up so it was resting right at the top on the inside of his thigh. He heard Roger’s breath hitch and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Freddie was watching the two of them intently. John, who was sat opposite the three of them, was switching between staring Roger dead in the eyes and watching Brian’s hand._ _

__Ever so slowly, Brian inched his hand up until it was flat over Roger’s hard, clothed cock and when he finally stilled again he felt said cock twitch with excitement. He pushed down lightly and began making minute movements, rubbing his thumb over the head occasionally. A breathy moan escaped Roger and his hips bucked up subconsciously, the feeling being heightened when Freddie leaned in lightly to kiss his neck._ _

__“Oh God,” Roger breathed out as the rubbing over his dick sped up. He looked over at John who had his own hand pressed to the front of his jeans. Freddie kissed higher up Roger’s neck, biting down every few kisses, until he reached that spot behind his ear that he knew drove Roger wild. He swiped his tongue over the spot, kissing and biting at it, as Roger moaned and bucked up into Brian’s hand. Roger’s breathing began to speed up and he put his own hand on top of Brian’s, encouraging him to go faster but just as he whispered out “Fuck, Bri, I’m-I’m close,” Brian pulled his hand away. Roger whined “No, No, please Brian, please!” but Brian shook his head before saying.  
“We’re about to pull up,”  
“Mmm, not even you can recover that quickly darling,” Freddie chimed in, placing one last kiss to his, now very bruised, neck as the car pulled up outside their house. 

__Freddie climbed out first and Roger took a second to breathe and clear his mind before adjusting himself and stepping out after. He didn’t even look back or wait for Brian and John to get out of the car, just walking straight past Freddie and unlocking the front door with the spare key that was hidden inside a cat shaped plant pot. Once inside he pulled off his shirt and threw it in the general direction of the washing machine, struggling with the button on his jeans for a moment before they too were discarded along with his boxer shorts. His cock was aching and an angry red at the tip, steadily leaking precum but before he had a chance to wrap his hand around himself, the front door had slammed shut and there was a hand grabbing at his shoulder. He was spun around by Deaky and pulled into a bruising kiss. Both men moaned frantically into it, Roger pulling at John’s t-shirt, almost ripping it in his haste to get him naked._ _

__A winded noise from behind them alerted the couple to the fact that Brian had been pushed back onto the sofa by Freddie who was now seated in his lap. The pair had managed somehow, in the 30 seconds or less since the door was shut, to take of both of their pairs of shoes and Freddie’s top was on the floor. Freddie was in the process of unbuttoning Brian’s, frankly adorable, guitar shirt while Roger and John made their way, still kissing and trying to divest John of his remaining shorts, to the other side of the sofa. They broke the kiss in favour of allowing Roger to lean under the edge of the sofa to grab the bottle of lube that had been conveniently placed there for moments like these. John, now blissfully nude, sat himself next to Brian and Freddie as the two threw the last article of clothing somewhere behind them. When Roger had retrieved the bottle he stood back up to admire the view in front of him; his three boyfriends sat on the sofa, all naked, all hard and looking like something out of his wildest wet dream._ _

__Freddie stood from Brian’s lap momentarily to pull Roger in for a brief kiss, tugging lightly on his soft blonde hair as he did so before leaning down to give the same attention to Deaky and then kneeling on the floor in front of Brian. He took the man’s cock in his hand, tracing his tongue up the side before swallowing him down in a practiced stroke that had Brian clenching his hand into Freddie’s hair and groaning loudly. John smiled up at Roger coyly which sprung Roger into action. He had been pent up and frustrated all day and now there was nothing he wanted more than to be buried inside the tight heat of the man below him. He opened the cap on the lube and poured some onto his fingers, warming it up, as he sat on the last seat of the sofa, encouraging Deaky up on to his hands and knees._ _

__Brian’s other hand came up to John’s head, stroking his face lightly as Roger inserted a first, and then promptly a second, finger into the younger man. He cried out in ecstasy and began pushing back onto Roger’s fingers immediately as he started thrusting them in and out, scissoring them every few thrusts. Another load groan was heard from Brian as he saw Freddie leaning down below himself, a finger in his own hole.  
“Fuck Fred. Come up here love, please,” Brian muttered, pulling gently at Freddie’s head to encourage him up. He pulled off of Brian’s cock with one last hard suck before reaching for the bottle of lube to be prepped properly. Roger watched Brian coat his fingers in the substance as he pushed a third finger into Deaky who was practically sobbing as he pushed into his prostate over and over. _ _

__“Rog-Rog-I’m-oh shit- I’m ready!” Roger grinned to himself at how needy their precious innocent Deaky sounded as he gave a few more thrusts to be on the safe side. His own neglected erection was throbbing and it took all of his will power to take it easy as he slicked himself up and sunk into the tight wet heat of the younger man. He let out a long, drawn out “fuuuuuck” at the feeling of finally getting some relief after the day he’d had. Looking up he saw that Freddie had also decided he was ready and had sunk down onto Brian’s lap with a pitchy moan._ _

__Roger pulled back almost completely out before sinking back in to the hilt, going as slowly as his body would allow until he felt Deaky pushing back against him and whining.  
“Roger please. Fuck me already, I’m not gonna break,” he complained, gasping when Roger complied, thrusting into him hard and fast. It appeared that the others, too, thought that things were going too slowly as Freddie was now riding Brian at an incredible pace, the image pushing both Roger and John closer to their finish. Roger reached around under John, his stomach pressed to the other man’s back, and took his leaking cock in hand, pumping at a random pace, trying not to keep it in time with his thrusts. _ _

__A sharp slapping sound followed by a cry of pleasure echoed through the room as Brian had evidently smacked Freddie’s ass. John by this point had become an incoherent mess, cries of “Please!” and “Roger!” the only intelligible sounds coming from the man. Roger wasn’t fairing much better himself as he felt the familiar heat spreading through his stomach. He pumped John’s dick faster as his rhythm started to falter. He could tell that Freddie was getting close too as he could see the flush spreading it’s way down his neck and his hips were stuttering. Brian had one hand wrapped around Freddie’s cock, the other delivering another slap to his ass that pushed the older man over the edge._ _

__John watched as Freddie came, his cum covering Brian’s chest and stomach. He watched as Brian ran his finger through it and brought it to his mouth. That made John’s cock twitch and he came, hard, as he sucked the finger into his mouth. That sight alone would have been enough to get Roger right on edge but all of the build up from the day, especially the car journey home, meant that one more thrust later and Roger was also coming inside of John, panting and moaning loudly as he emptied himself. Brian moved Freddie up off of him and walked over next to Roger and John, pulling Roger’s head down enough that when he came a few strokes of his own cock later it landed on Roger’s bottom lip and chin, dripping down onto Deaky’s back._ _

__Roger collapsed onto John, squashing him down onto the sofa but John didn’t mind, equally as incapable of moving. They remained like that for a few moments, until Roger had almost drifted off to sleep, when he felt himself being sat up by a pair of large hands. He blinked his eyes open to see Brian, smiling at him and muttering “You’re gonna suffocate the poor boy,” to which Deaky responded “Maybe I want that,” with an exaggerated wink at them as he sat up also. Freddie wandered over to them with a washcloth and cleaned each of them up in turn (this appeared to be one of Freddie’s favourite post coital activities) before offering both John and Roger a hand to stand from the sofa. The four of them made their way into the bedroom that they all shared and began getting ready to sleep. It wasn’t particularly late but they were all absolutely exhausted. John fell onto the bed how he was, not bothering to even put underwear on and was out like a light the second his head touched the pillow. Roger too decided to forgo underwear and followed the bassist down onto the bed, snuggling into his shoulder. Brian, now dressed in a pair of hedgehog boxers, climbed in behind John, stroking against his hair lightly. Freddie slipped in behind Roger, a plain t shirt covering his torso, and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Brian’s light snores could be heard and the feeling of John’s steady breathing was sending Roger drifting off too when he heard a tiny mutter from behind him.  
“I am sorry you know dear?” Freddie said against his shoulders.  
“Yeah I know Fred,” Roger replied sweetly.  
“and I love you, you know,”  
“I love you too Fred”  
“I love Bri and Deaky too but they aren’t awake to hear it,”  
“They know, they love you too,” Roger yawned.  
“Are you quite sure my love?” Roger smiled into the pillow before replying.  
“Yes. Go to sleep Fred,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took FOREVER! But I think it turned out alright in the end.  
> Thank you everybody for the Kudos and Comments <3  
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr and also my instagram  
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter!  
> xoxo


	4. Feather Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This chapter is pretty Brian X John centric and explorers a kink that I guess some people may find weird. I’m not particularly into it myself but for some reason I imagine John would be (I don’t know why XD). The kink Is TICKLING. As in being turned on and finding sexual enjoyment from being tickled. This is a fair warning. If that is gonna weird you out please skip this chapter.
> 
> Anyway enough rambling. Enjoy as always hunnybuns although don’t feel obliged.

It was a Friday night and John was laying on the sofa, curled up into Brian’s side, wrapped in a light blanket. Brian too had a blanket over his lap and an arm draped over John’s shoulder’s, reaching up to run his hand through the younger man’s hair every now and then. Both Roger and Freddie had gone off to see their respective families tonight and neither were expected back until later so John and Brian decided they would treat themselves to take out and a movie night.

After watching The GodFather and Grease consecutively (to which Brian had song all of the words quite avidly) they decided they would watch one more film and then call it a night. The opening credits of Jaws were rolling across the screen and Brian leaned back more into the sofa, kissing the top of John’s head lightly.  
“You know I never really understood the fear of this film,” He muttered offhandedly.  
“You never understood the fear of being eaten by a huge shark?” John replied, an adorably confused expression covering his features.  
“No I get that. It’s just this film. It all could have been so easily avoided. And they’re just cheap tacky jump scares most of the time,” He explained. John just looked at him for a moment before nodding in agreements, the two of them falling back into silence.

About 20 minutes later, John shifted lightly against Brian and Brian moved his hand down to rest against his ribs. John tensed up at the action and shivered minutely before forcing himself to relax. Brian, having noticed the reaction but thinking nothing of it began to draw small, absent minded circles over John's ribs, causing the bassist to squirm. He forced himself to remain still again, hoping that Brian hadn’t noticed the odd reaction to such a domestic and simple touch. Of course however, Brian being one of the smartest and most perceptive people that he knew, he would have no such luck. Brian was looking down at him, a little confused, before repeating the action, this time with a bit more pressure, in order to create a realistic hypothesis. When John squirmed again and barely contained a giggle this time, Brian sat up more fully in the seat, muting the TV.  
“John Richard Deacon?” He said with an evil smirk, “Are you ticklish?”

John felt horrified and sat up away from Brian, going beet red, and shaking his head.  
“Oh I think you are,” Brian replied launching himself towards the other man before he had a chance to escape. He managed to wrestle John down until he was flat on the sofa, blankets pushed onto the floor, Brian straddling his hips. He began to dig his fingers into the man’s sides and under his arms, John screeching out a laugh and trying to get away from the torturous hands. He pushed his hips up in an attempt to throw Brian off, only to accidentally brush his clothed cock against Brian’s ass. A cock which had suddenly become very interested in the situation. 

Brian continued to tickle John mercilessly, John becoming more and more worked up as Brian unintentionally ground down against his erection. He supposed that the guitarist was too caught up in tormenting John to realise quite what his actions were doing to him.  
“Bri- Brian! St-op! Stop it!” He cried out between laughs. Suddenly the voice turned slightly more panicked. “No! No Bri-Please- please stop!” Brian was laughing hysterically and, as perceptive as he was, had clearly still not picked up on why John needed him to stop so quickly. He dug his fingers back under Deaky’s ribs and simultaneously ground his hips back down into John.

“Oh-oh-fu-Bri!” John let out a pitched moan that sounded almost pained as he felt warmth spread through his body and his underwear. His mind went blank momentarily as he came into his boxer shorts, his eyes squeezed shut, shoulders twitching in pleasure. Brian had stopped immediately when he had thought that he had hurt John but upon looking down and seeing Deaky in what was clearly the throes of an orgasm, his mouth dropped open and he could do nothing but watch. When John had stilled, breathing heavily, he opened his eyes again to see Brian, still sitting on his lap, watching him with an expression that he couldn’t quite determine. He felt his face blush even deeper, if that was even possible, and he wiggled himself out from under Brian, moving to stand before Brian grabbed his arm.

“That- I- you just-” Brian started.  
“I’m sorry. Can we not talk about it?” John replied, bitter.  
“No, no, don’t apologise John that was … well it was pretty fucking hot if I’m honest with you,” Brian said, pulling Deaky to sit back down next to him.  
“It was?”  
“Love, you just came in your pants from me tickling you. That’s probably one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen!” He replied, pulling him in for a kiss. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, tongues battling for dominance. John started running his hands down Brian’s chest, to his stomach and finally until he reached the top of the man’s sweatpants. They were tented heavily and John reached in to pull out Brian’s hard, weeping cock. He spat into his hand before returning it to the guitarists straining member, gripping it firmly before starting to jerk him off at a hurried pace. Their kiss intensified as Brian began panting into it, a hand in John’s hair as his pace quickened even further. John began rubbing his thumb over the head on each upstroke and twisting his hand slightly on the way back down, a combination which had Brian jerking up in pleasure.  
“Mmm. John, keep going,” He moaned lightly.

John adhered to the plea, kissing his way down Brian’s neck and sucking a hickey into the skin below his jaw. It only took another minute of this onslaught on Brian’s senses before he was cumming into John’s hand, Deaky managing to bring his other hand around in time to catch it. He moaned out what could have been John’s name as he rode out his climax. Brian panted a little as Deaky stood up from his lap, pulling down his own sweatpants and underwear. He removed his soiled boxer shorts, wiping his hand clean on them, before pulling his sweatpants back on and depositing the underwear in the washing basket. He settled back down against Brian, still a bit embarrassed about him discovering one of his stranger kinks. 

Brian must have sensed that he was a bit off and placed another kiss on top of his head before muttering.  
“Honestly one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen,” John looked up at him shyly and gave him an embarrassed smile.  
“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone,” He said in a small voice.  
“Not even Fred and Rog?” John went red again before answering.  
“I suppose they can know too. But no one else Bri, I’m serious” Brian laughed a little before pulling John closer to him.  
“I would never my love,” he replied as he unmuted the TV.

They remained on the sofa, watching the rest of the movie until around 20 minutes later there was a sound of a key in the door. Freddie and Roger walked through together, giggling about some unheard joke.  
“Good night?” Bri asked  
“Yeah not bad, my sister cooked a mean dinner,” Rog replied, slumping himself next to, well more on top of, Deaky who groaned at the sudden weight.  
“What about you Fred?” Brian continued.  
“It was ok darling. Same discussion with my pa as per usual,” He murmured, heading into the kitchen.  
“Not gonna watch the rest of Jaws with us?” John called out as Freddie sat down at the counter with a pad of paper and a pen.  
“No I’m alright dear. Jaws was never really my scene,”

The next morning it was Roger on washing duty and he walked up to Deaky with a rather mischievous glint in his eyes as he held up the pair of come stained boxers and demanded an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one today but Lordy Lord that one was difficult. I didn't really know how to write that kink but there we go. I *might* do a part two to this where all the boys have some fun with Deaky (but probably not XD)  
> Also anyone catch the song reference? It's quite obvious but I'm thinking I might try and hide one in each chapter, like an easter egg.  
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: (mitch-aka-queensbitch)and instagram (mitchthehystericalqueen) (We hit 100 followers on there last night WOOHOO)  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated, let me know what you thought and if anyone has any suggestions or prompts for future chapters then feel free to leave them down below :)  
> xoxo


	5. The Drunken Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay my darlings! I present to you, the very first prompted chapter!  
> Thank you very much to queenlover for the suggestion!
> 
> This chapter will be very smutty. Like it's literally all smut. 
> 
> As per usual I hope you enjoy. But also feel free not to. We're all about consent up in this house <3

Freddie sat on the bed, tapping his foot anxiously. He and his three boyfriends had been working their way towards what was bound to be an extremely enjoyable night when Brian had pulled back from their kiss and demanded that Roger and John go with him to the kitchen, and Freddie was to stay put until they returned. He glanced at the clock and sighed. They had been gone for 3 minutes and 24 seconds and at this point Freddie was starting to get agitated. The waiting had killed his erection and his mind had even started to drift to a particular melody he was working on for a new song. He was contemplating just going out there and ordering them to just tell him what the bloody hell was going on already when the door was pushed back open. He looked up, about to ask that very question when he was pulled to a standing position by Roger, who crushed their lips together. 

The kiss was frantic and heated, momentarily distracting Freddie. When his mind caught up with what he was doing, however, he pulled back.  
“Would any of you like to tell me what that was all about?” Freddie asked, hand on hip. The three other men looked between each other, a smirk pulling at Brian and Roger’s lips, John looking so turned on that he might genuinely burst into tears if someone didn’t touch him soon.  
“Well, love, we thought, seeing as you’ve been working so hard recently we might give you a little something special,” Brian said, walking towards Freddie as he spoke and finishing with his hand on his hip.  
“Yeah, you know, as a sort of … reward,” Roger chipped in, also making his way over to him, planting himself on the bed next to were Freddie was stood.  
“Right?” Freddie replied, still utterly perplexed.   
“Do you remember a few weeks ago, in bed after my birthday party you told us all something?” Brian asked.  
“Darling the most I remember from that party was having Jim literally walk into the glass door multiple times and Mary pouring a beer over my head,”   
“Well you told us that you … you wanted us to … well it-” Brian struggled with how to put what he was trying to say in an eloquent way.  
“You said you wanted the three of us to take it in turns to fuck you senseless!” John blurted out so suddenly that it appeared to shock him just as equally as it had shocked everybody else.

Freddie was certainly not a prude by any sense of the word but he still flushed a deep shade of red at the thought that he had, in some considerable state of intoxication, expressed his desire to bottom for his three incredibly amazing, beautifully hot, sexy as fuck boyfriends one after the other. A fantasy that, if he was honest, stretched back far further than them even being together, and much further than he truthfully cared to admit. 

A light snicker from the bed next to him brought Freddie back from his thoughts. He found that Roger had taken great amusement at John’s outburst and the subsequent embarrassment that had flooded the youngest man’s body. He looked around at the three men in the room, an expression of awe and amazement in his expression. The arousal that had been diminished early now returned with a painful vengeance and he found that his jeans were uncomfortably tight in a matter of seconds at the thought of his fantasy becoming a reality. When he found that Brian, John and Roger were all just staring at him he realised that they were waiting for a response.  
“And you would be willing to do that for me?” He asked, becoming a little self-conscious.  
“Be willing? Fuck Fred, I had to jerk off twice in the bathroom when you blurted that out!” John spoke again. This time there was less embarrassment and there was an obvious spark of arousal coursing through his body if the deep flush and tented shorts were anything to go by.   
“Yes I must say that it didn’t really help when you promptly passed out,” Roger stated, conveniently leaving out the fact that he himself had been throwing up in the laundry box just ten minutes before Freddie’s revelation. 

“Is it something that you still want Fred?” Brian, ever the gentlemen, asked with a serious tone.  
“Yes!” He blurted out a little too fast, followed by a “If-if that’s what you all want too, of course- I don’t- its not like I need it-” He was cut off by a pair of lips smashing against his own. The frantic pace and slightly chapped lips indicated that it was John who had decided to take matters into his own hands. This meaning then took a turn to the literal sense when his hands began wandering up and down Freddie’s torso, stopping at his jeans to unbuckle the belt. He felt the presence of a slightly shorter man, Roger then, behind him, kissing his way lightly up the back of his neck and helping John to shuck the jeans off his hips. Brian too had joined the men, murmuring praises to Freddie and running his fingers through his shoulder length black hair. 

Freddie felt John prying at his lips and granted him entry, Deaky taking no time to explore the cavern of the singers mouth. It was heated and passionate and it was turning Freddie on so much that he couldn’t help the desperate whimper that passed his lips. Freddie looked around in confusion when John suddenly pulled away only to be guided lightly to the bed by Brian, who stripped off both of their shirts before laying the older man down in the centre. Brian then joined their lips in a less heated but equally passionate kiss and he didn’t have to look to know that Roger and John were doing the same when he felt the bed dip beside him. Brian planted himself on top of Freddie, grinding his hips into the older man, the friction through Brian’s own jeans and Freddie’s boxers driving both men wild.

Roger and John had managed to get themselves into equal states of undress, both men wearing nothing but excited grins. Brian pulled back slightly to remove Freddie’s boxers when Roger spoke.  
“Plan on fucking him with your clothes on then do you Bri?” Roger asked cheekily, only to be met with Brian flipping him off, before pulling completely off of Freddie to undress himself. Roger took this opportunity to crawl over to Freddie, finishing the removal of his boxers, before kissing his way along the man’s jaw and down his neck. He had already left a few red marks from before and now he planned to make good on his work. The sensation of Roger kissing along his neck, biting down on occasion before smoothing the marks over with his tongue, were all going straight to Freddie’s cock and he was achingly hard against his own stomach. John had come around to his side and kissed Freddie again, the angle a little awkward with Roger still working his way down Freddie’s neck and chest now, but no less hot than before. 

A groan from behind the trio suggested that Brian had finished getting undressed and was now watching the three of them. What a sight they must have made, all flushed and achingly hard, making out and rutting together like horny teenagers. The bed dipped again as Brian re-joined them, pulling Roger away from Freddie’s well hickey’d neck into a soft kiss. John and Freddie’s kiss continued to get dirtier and dirtier until Brian and Roger could practically see their tongues battling for dominance. 

John leaned back, pulling Freddie with him, so that both men were on their knees, before reaching over onto the nightstand and grabbing the bottle of lube. He told Freddie to get into a comfortable position, that ended up being on his back with his hips propped up by a pillow, as John coated his fingers in the slick substance. Brian and Roger had manoeuvred themselves so that Brian was leaned over Freddie’s torso, kissing him lightly, while Roger was straddling one of Brian’s legs, giving Freddie’s neglected cock some attention. Freddie’s hips arched upwards as Deaky rubbed one lubed finger around his entrance before inserting it all the way to the knuckle. The older man cried out as Roger leaned down to lick a stripe up his cock at the same time. John promptly inserted another finger, scissoring them a few times, and then another in an attempt to get Freddie prepped as quickly as possible. Brian had moved away from Freddie’s lips and down his chest, licking and sucking at each of his nipples, and also had one of his hands in the back of Roger’s hair, stroking him softly. 

Freddie’s breathing had become laboured due to the onslaught of sensations he was feeling and he panted out a ragged  
“I’m ready, darling, please,” That John was more than happy to comply to. He pulled out his fingers and spent a moment apply lube to his cock before lining himself up at Freddie’s entrance. Roger looked up at him with a cheeky grin.  
“Going first are we?” He asked sarcastically, but John didn’t bother to justify him with an answer, simply sliding all the way into Freddie in one smooth thrust. Roger pushed himself into a kneeling position so that he could claim John’s mouth as he thrusted into Freddie in a frantic pace as Brian also resumed his kiss with Freddie. Roger moved closer to Deaky, pushing his hips flush with the other man. The new position meant that Roger was able to feel John’s hips moving forwards and backwards, rubbing against his cock as he kissed the man. 

The moans and whimpers that filled the room began to grow louder as each man became more and more worked up. Freddie was crying out every time John thrusted against his prostate and John was now panting heavily, not so much kissing Roger anymore as just breathing against his mouth. When the slightly awkward position became to uncomfortable for Roger to maintain any longer, he fell back against Brian hand drifting down to his own cock. He saw John looking at him with hooded eyes and made a show of running his hand up and down his length a few times. 

Freddie was moaning and arching his hips up frantically, cries of “please” and “more” passing his lips every few breaths. The sight of Freddie moaning and helpless below him, Brian now kissing along Roger’s neck and Roger stroking himself slowly tipped John over the edge into orgasm, his vision blurring and moaning desperately. As his hips rode out his high Freddie let out a high pitched whine but Brian growled and gripped the base of Freddie’s cock tightly, staving off what was likely the man’s oncoming orgasm. Freddie choked out an insulted moan.  
“Wha-Bri!”  
“Not yet,” Brian growled into his ear. John had pulled out of Freddie and slumped down on the bed next to Roger. Brian moved around the bed, motioning for Freddie to turn around onto his hands and knees before immediately thrusting into the man. Freddie let out a cry of relief, pushing back eagerly into Brian. Brian was not as thick as John but he was slightly longer, each brush stroking against Freddie’s prostate, making him groan in a broken voice. 

Roger again kneeled up so that he was able to watch what Freddie and Brian were doing properly. His hand was about to drift back down to it’s previous position on his cock when he felt something warm and wet run up the side of his member. He nearly jumped out of his skin with the shock at first before realising that John had finally re-joined the world and was set on teasing Roger with his mouth. Roger felt his eyes drifting closed from the pleasure but he didn’t want to miss seeing the way Brian was taking Freddie apart so beautifully, so he forced himself to keep them open. 

Another, sharper, cry was wrenched from Freddie as Brian had leaned over his back to bite at his shoulder. He was thrusting his hips faster and harder, grunting with the effort and biting down again onto Freddie’s shoulder.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful Fred. Mmm-God! I could- fuck- I could do this forever. Always wanna be- oh- in you. So fucking hot,” Brian was being unusually talkative and the sound of the low, silky voice in his ear was pushing Freddie closer and closer to the edge.   
“Bri! Please!” Freddie panted out as he continued to push back almost violently against the guitarist. Brian brought his hand underneath Freddie and wrapped his long fingers around his length, pumping at a differing pace to his desperate thrusts. 

A few more pumps and Freddie was thrown headlong into his orgasm, bucking his hips as he came over the sheets and Brian’s hand. The contractions of the warm, wet channel around him sparked Brian’s own climax and he collapsed on top of Freddie for a moment, before rolling off to the side. Both men panted heavily, sweat running down their backs and faces. Roger, who had needed to pull John off of his dick in order to hold back his orgasm, watched Freddie push himself up again and make his way over to the blonde. Brian rolled over as well and pushed himself up against the headboard out of the way. Freddie looked absolutely exhausted but when Roger asked if he was sure that he wanted to continue he was met with a heated look followed by a broken “please”.

Roger sat down and pulled Freddie into his lap. When he reached under the man to his entrance he found with delight that he wouldn’t even need any more lube, the combination of the previous lube as well as both Deaky and Brian’s come dripping out of the man would be more than enough. He pushed two fingers inside Freddie, teasing him lightly as Freddie shivered with overstimulation. John it seemed had recovered from his earlier orgasm and was now hard again, coming up next to Roger to kiss Freddie and rut lightly against Roger’s thigh. Brian too came up next to them, stroking a hand up and down John’s back and bringing his own hand down to meet Roger’s, entering a finger alongside the drummer’s two. It was the hottest thing Freddie had ever experienced, having two of his boyfriends fingers in his ass and the other one kissing him ferociously. He wished that he could live in this moment with them forever.

They continued like this for a few more moments until Freddie began to harden again against Roger’s stomach and Rog himself started to become desperate. He pulled his and Brian’s fingers out of Freddie as he helped him to lift his hips up in order to sink back down onto Roger’s rock hard dick. John had pulled away from Freddie when the older man had let out a sigh of relief in favour of thrusting his tongue into Brian’s mouth instead, trying to bring the man back up to speed with the rest of them by running his hand gently over his cock. Roger began thrusting up into Freddie, holding the man’s hips still so that his rhythm wasn’t interrupted and throwing his head back in pleasure. He felt a hand between them and realised that Brian had reached down and was jerking Freddie off quickly, his own cock beginning harden to under Deaky’s ministrations. 

Roger had been so worked up all evening, watching the others have their go with Freddie as well as John’s earlier teasing that he feared this may be over before he was able to bring Freddie to another orgasm.  
“Fred? Fuck Fred! I’m- I’m not gonna last,” He grunted out between thrusts. There was a pitchy whine from Freddie who began to ride the man again, quickening Roger’s rhythm and mumbling out something that sounded suspiciously like “me neither,” while capturing Roger’s lips in a bruising kiss. 

Roger put his own hand over Brian’s on Freddie’s cock, pumping him faster and harder. He could still feel Deaky rutting against the outside of his thigh and subconsciously noted that the rutting had sped up. Freddie was crying out after every thrust now and his hair was plastered to his face and forehead from the sweat that was running down his body. Roger too was very sweaty and he could feel the familiar tightening in his balls as he approached his climax. Brian was thrusting eagerly into the tight friction of John’s calloused hands and grunting more dirty talk directed at the three of them. 

Everything was a blur from there. Roger came first, coating Freddie’s insides in his semen, feeling some dribble out and down his balls as the man was so full. Deaky was next to finish, spurting over Roger’s side and across his lap, tightening his hand instinctively around Brian who followed him quickly over the edge. Brian’s moans were the final straw for Freddie who slammed his hips down almost violently onto Roger as he came across the other man’s chest, coming so hard that some spurted up to hit Roger on the chin. Roger fell back, pulling Freddie with him, neither particularly caring about the mess between them. John then lay next to them, curling into Roger’s side with Brian landing on his other side, wrapping a long arm across him, stroking down Freddie’s back. 

The four of them just layed there for a while in a companionable silence until Freddie spoke up.   
“Wow. That was … wow. And Brian! Where the hell did that come from. With Deaky we all know he’s secretly kinky as fuck but you dear? You were so wild. And where did you learn to speak like that in bed?” Brian buried his face into John with embarrassment.  
“I don’t know. I guess you just made a bad boy out of me Fred,” He said with the hint of a smirk, despite the flush creeping down his chest. Roger laughed at the corny line and John sat up between them looking around at the mess in the room. There were clothes thrown everywhere, the bed sheets were stained, someone had clearly knocked over the lube at some point as it was now dripping down the nightstand and all of them had semen of some description on some part of their body, Roger being particularly covered in it.   
“I think we’re going to need to clean up,” He says with a disgusted face.  
“Yes and I also think we’re going to need a shower,” Roger replied.  
“Well darling I don’t imagine any of us will be getting particularly clean if we go in there together,”  
“Fred’s right. Up you get then Fred you can go in there first while the rest of us get to cleaning up. It's not like you’d be doing much if you were in here anyway,” Brian said teasingly.  
“What exactly is that supposed to mean?” Freddie asked, mock offended. Deaky who had now got up and begun picking up clothes, lobbed a pair of boxer shorts at Freddie’s face.  
“It means that you’d find some excuse or another to not do any work, you bloody princess,” He said with a chuckle. The four of them continued to throw clothes around at each other, laughing and joking for a few more minutes until they decided that they really did all need a shower and ushered Freddie along.

Once the room, and the boys, were all clean the four of them fell back onto the bed, naked.  
“Thank you,” Freddie said after a few moments of silence. The others all made a murmured noise of agreements back before they all fell asleep, limbs entangled and wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter took me approximately 9,000,000 years to finish but I don't think it turned out too bad.  
> Did anyone catch the song quote in this one? I think it's a little harder than the other one but still fairly obvious XD
> 
> Let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions/prompts for what you would like to see in future chapters then feel free to leave them in the comments :)
> 
> Follow me on Instagram @mitchthehystericalqueen (I post a lot of queen stuff on there!)  
> and on tumblr @mitch-aka-queensbitch   
> Thanks for all of the kudos <3 ~ Mitch xoxo


	6. Under The Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! You’re still reading this? Wow! I want to thank everyone for all of the love and support that I have been receiving, I did not expect it to do this well XD.
> 
> Also the timing for this chapter is weird. I don’t think they would have been doing a press conference if they were still recording the album so I guess this one is set after it has been released? I don’t really know tbh XD
> 
> Also, also I don’t know whether Roger (or any of them really) ACTUALLY hated press conferences but for the sake of this storyline they do. Because it's fiction darlings XD
> 
> Enjoy. If ya want.

These press conferences were always the same. Freddie would be hassled with the majority of the questions, usually regarding anything but the album they were there to promote and the other three would sit there, answering an occasional question or two, but mostly bored out of their minds. Individual or paired interviews weren’t so bad but Roger couldn’t stand press conferences.

He huffed out a sigh as yet another question regarding Freddie’s love of cats was shouted across the room. Brian had slumped back into his chair in a similar state of boredom to Roger upon hearing the question and glanced across at him, giving him an exaggerated roll of his eyes. John, who was sat at the end of the table, didn’t even look like he was really in the room. He had been staring at the same spot on the wall at the back of the room for the past 10 minutes and Roger was sure that he hadn’t even blinked during that time. Freddie of course was being the ever flamboyant showman for the press. He too hated these events and would often try to make them as outrageous and controversial as possible simply for his own amusement. 

Brian leaned over to Roger whispering in his ear.  
“They’re only fucking cats, you’d think he was hording tiny little men and using them as drug cartels with the way this lot are asking about it!” Roger smirked at the thought.  
“It could be worse, they could actually be asking about the tiny men that we horde and use as drug cartels,” Roger whispered back, giggling. Brian chuckled as well before sitting back properly in his chair as a question was shot out to the group as a whole.

“How different would you say this album is from other albums that you have done so far?” One interviewer asked. He was young, couldn’t have been much older than 25 and clearly didn’t have much experience in this field. Roger almost felt bad about the sarcastic answer he received for his boring question.  
“Well, it’s got different songs on it,” Roger replied, stubbing out the cigarette he had been smoking. The other three all chipped in with a brief, and more genuine, extension on the answer before the questions became Freddie-centric again. 

Roger had begun to let his mind wander and was in the middle of deciding what he might like to have for dinner when he felt a hand on his thigh. He jumped slightly at the touch at first before looking over to Brian, who was avoiding eye contact with him, a smirk playing on his face. Roger almost let out a squeal when the hand moved up until it was planted over his crotch.   
“What are you doing?” He whispered frantically to Brian.  
“Listening to these very interesting questions regarding Freddie’s next outfit,” He replied, smirking evilly at the younger man. The black table cloth over the table they were sat at meant that none of the interviewers would be able to see what was happening and therefore gave Brian the perfect opportunity to torment Roger. Roger groaned and tried to pry Brian’s hand away only to have the other man squeeze down harder on his rapidly hardening cock.

Brian’s hand rubbed agonizingly slowly over the jean-clad member for a few moments but when he moved to pull down the zip, Roger reached to stop his hand again.   
“Bri, not here,” He whispered, trying to cross his legs in an attempt to dislodge the persistent hand.  
“Why not Rog? Was it not you who thought it would be beyond amusing to suck me off in the bread aisle just last weekend?” Brian asked, the smirk growing ever wider “Now I suggest you keep quiet before someone realises what’s going on, don’t you think?” Roger groaned again before sighing in defeat. In his defence the shop had been practically empty and he had made it quick, but he knew that there was no point in arguing with Brian when he got like this so he just sat back and accepted his punishment, trying not to let what was happening under the table show. 

After successfully lowering the zip of Roger’s jeans, Brian’s hand slipped into his underwear and pulled out his aching cock, running his hand up and down the length in a slow teasing manor. Another question was shot out, this time to Deaky who jumped out of the haze he was in at the shock of hearing his name. Brian took the time with all of the attention being focused at the other end of the table to discreetly bring his hand up to his mouth and lick a stripe down the palm, playing the movement off as just stifling a yawn. He bought his hand back down to the twitching cock and rubbed his palm over the head a few times before gripping the shaft properly. The actions caused a surprised moan to escape from Roger that was promptly covered with a cough. John faltered momentarily in his answer before continuing but Freddie looked over at the pair, confusion etched into his features. Brian was avoiding looking at any of the other boys, instead nodding his head in faux agreements with John but Roger made the mistake of making eye contact with the singer right as Brian did a particularly interesting manoeuvre with his hand.

Although he was able to keep quiet this time he was sure the pleasure was evident on his face. Freddie leaned forward discreetly in his chair to see what was going on and when he was greeted with the sight of Brian’s long fingers sliding up and down Roger’s aching dick his face dropped and his pants tightened instantly. Roger’s hips were making tiny little thrusts into the tight friction of Brian’s palm and it appeared that he couldn’t quite keep a straight face, especially with the knowledge that Freddie now knew what they were doing.

“What would you say your favourite song to record on this album was?” Another incredibly boring question for the whole group but the woman could have been reciting an essay on types of grass in Japanese for all Roger heard of it. His hips had begun to speed up and he could feel the release coiling in the pit of his stomach. He knew he would be expected to speak in a moment to answer the question and tried to focus on how he was going to do that without making a fool of himself. He glanced to the clock and saw that there was only 5 minutes left of this interview. 5 minutes. He wasn’t sure if he would last that long. He knew he wouldn’t last that long when Brian’s hand sped up yet again and this time he played close attention to the spot below the head that always drove Roger wild. 

“Rog?” John’s voice came from the other end of the table. He had an indeterminable expression on his face but if Roger had to guess he’d say that Freddie had whispered to him what was going on.   
“Huh?” Roger replied inelegantly  
“The question?” John stated, a discreet movement coming from his arm. Roger could see him lightly palming himself under the table.   
“Oh right, uh, pro-probably Sheer Heart Attack,” He murmured into his mic. His climax was approaching at an alarming rate now and there was at least one more questions they would need to answer. He heard Freddie mention something about “taking on the world someday” in answer to a question he hadn’t heard when, on a downstroke, Brian bought his hand down to rub over Roger’s tight balls before sliding back up again. The action was too much for Roger.

He bought his hand up to his mouth and bit down hard on his knuckles as his orgasm washed over him. His hips jerked and he spurted hot streams of come onto Brian’s hand and the front of his jeans. His other hand gripped the tables, knuckles pale with the force of it as he tried to stop himself from crying out. Brian continued to jerk Roger through his orgasm and well into the bounds of being oversensitive. Roger reached down and pulled his hand away when it became too much before slouching back into his chair. Freddie was just beginning to wrap up on the final question when Roger could hear or see coherently again and he looked over to see that the singer was giving very tight, short answers. Brian had a smirk still on his face although there was a prominent bulge in his trousers and Deaky may as well have been jerking himself off under the table with the way he was rubbing at himself. 

The boys all stayed put at the table until the last interviewer had left the room and their manager had finished complaining about the answers they gave. Roger had since tucked himself back into his jeans but still could feel the heat on his cheeks from the embarrassment, and more than a little arousal, of coming in a room full of people and cameras.   
“Brian what th-” Freddie began what was likely going to begin a reprimanding speech but would end up talking about how hot it was when Deaky cut in.  
“We need to go home. Right now,” With that he stood up and walked over to the door, still casually palming himself through his jeans.   
“Are you all just gonna sit there or are we going to go home and shag each other’s brains out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took forever I've been super busy recently :(  
> But here it is. A bit of a shorter one this time but it was quite fun to write!
> 
> Follow me on insta I post some, hopefully, mildly amusing things (mitchthehystericalqueen)  
> and on tumblr were I post some more mildly amusing things but less frequently XD (mitch-aka-queensbitch)
> 
> Anybody catch the song reference. It was quite hard to get one to fit into this chapter XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment of anything you would like to see in the next chapters or anything else you'd want me to write.   
> Thank you very much as always  
> ~Mitch xoxo


	7. A Little Tug - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears! Another kink specific chapter for you today. For all of you thirsty Brian thots out there I present to you the hair pulling chapter. We all know he’s into it! (and toes but that’s a whooooole other story XD) Anyway if you’re not into that sort of thing then you should probably skip this chapter.
> 
> Back on track of timeline now so this is while they are recording the album again.  
> Enjoy! But like it’s no big deal. You don’t have to.

Freddie had been the first one to discover this particular kink of Brian’s. If Fred was being honest he had known since that one time Bri got his hair caught in the Velcro of his costume and had not done a very good job of hiding the subsequent erection it had elicited, but that was before they were all together. The confirmation came when Freddie had been running his hands through Brian’s hair one night while they were watching TV alone and had accidentally caught a knot. The action surprised Brian and before he could stop it he cried out and leaned his head back into the sensation. Freddie’s face broke out into a smirk as he brought his hand back to the top of Brian’s head, this time gripping near the base and giving a gentle tug. The sound Brian made this time was damn near pornographic and his hips jerked forward.

Aside from the costume incident, Freddie had suspected that Brian would be into this from the few times any of their hands found their way into the guitarists hair during their more intimate moments. It would always make him more vocal but none of them had particularly picked up on it before now. Freddie planned to take full advantage of his newly acquired piece of information. He turned himself and Brian so that they were facing each other on the sofa and pulled the taller man down for a kiss. It was deep and passionate, Brian being much rougher than he normally would, and the two spent a few minutes exploring each other’s mouths. Freddie brought his hand back up to Brian’s hair and wound a few of the long brown locks in his fingers and pulled gently.

Brian moaned against Freddie’s mouth before breaking the kiss.  
“Fred, please,”  
“Tell me Bri, tell me what you want,” An embarrassed flush spread across Brian’s cheeks.  
“You can- You can pull harder,” He lowered his head as he answered but Freddie caught his chin in his other hand and pulled his head back up so they were looking into each other’s eyes before leaning in to kiss him again.

This time Freddie didn’t hold back, tugging on the curly brown strands at frequent intervals with more force behind them. Brian was trying to push himself closer and closer to Freddie until there was barely a centimetre between any parts of their bodies. They were so close that Freddie could feel the throbbing erection that was tenting the front of Brian’s jeans as the two continued their kiss. 

The feel of Brian’s hands on the button of his jeans sparked an idea in Freddie’s mind. He pulled Brian’s head away from the kiss by his hair, earning yet another cry from the younger man.  
“Wha-” Brian began before Freddie cut him off.  
“Get on your knees,” Brian looked at him blankly for a second, as though it were taking a moment for the words to get through the lustful haze. As soon as he caught on to what Freddie wanted of him he was up from the sofa and between Freddie’s legs quicker than he thought would be possible in his current state. His hands were on the button of Fred’s jeans immediately and he tugged them down, along with the underwear, in one fluid movement. 

Once he had freed Freddie’s cock, Brian took it into his hands, stroking up and down the shaft slowly at first. Freddie put his hand on the back of Brian’s head, pulling it down towards his cock. He obediently opened his mouth and licked around the tip. He continued in a rather teasing manner until the hand on his head once again tangled itself in his hair and tugged forcefully. Brian’s own hips jerked forward at the sensation and it caused him to take Freddie right down his throat.

Freddie moaned loudly at the feeling of Brian’s throat contracting around his dick. He tugged on his hair at random intervals and with varying levels of force, each pull extracting another wanton cry from Brian’s mouth, only being muffled by the cock that was otherwise occupying it. A particularly sharp tug of Brian’s hair had the younger man practically screaming around Freddie’s cock causing Fred’s hips to jerk forward against his will. Freddie attempted to mutter out something of an apology but the previous actioned seemed to have spurred Brian on even faster and he was now bobbing up and down on Freddie’s cock like his very life depended on it. 

It didn’t take much longer before Freddie could feel his release coiling in his stomach. He pulled on Brian’s hair harder, guiding him by it now but pulled him off just before he could come. He saw the confusion travel across Brian’s pretty features.  
“Make me cum on your face dear,” He panted out, stroking his hand down Brian’s cheek lovingly. Brian simply smiled up gleefully and wrapped his hand around Freddie’s cock, stroking with fast, measured strokes.

“Fuck, Bri I’m- ahhh,” Freddie came with a sigh, ropes of his white seed splattering across Brian’s face. Brian had closed his eyes and opened his mouth, some of the cum landing on his proffered tongue. He moaned softly as he licked what he could reach with his tongue and swallowed it down.

“You look fucking gorgeous painted with my cum darling,” Freddie moaned still rubbing lightly at Brian’s scalp. Brian was gently thrusting his hips up and down into the air in an attempt to get some friction against his own neglected cock. Freddie pulled him up by his hair into his lap so that Brian was straddling his thigh. Before Freddie could even get a word out Brian began humping against his thigh with vigour, the whole sofa jerking lightly in time with his movements.

“Go on Brian, look at you. America’s new bride to be you are. So beautiful humping my leg like a puppy,” Freddie’s words went straight to Brian’s cock and he shivered violently, speeding up his thrusts even more.  
“Are you going to cum for me Brian?”  
“Mmm,” Brian moaned out and nodded at the same time.  
“Use your words my pretty boy,”  
“Fuck yes. Yes I’m going to cum Fred I- Fuck,” He bowed his head and his hips started to lose their rhythm as he edged closer.

Freddie tangled his hand right at the base of Brian’s head and gave one long pull that forced Brian’s head right back and that was it. Brian screamed wordlessly as his orgasm exploded through him, painting his boxers and jeans as he continued to writhe against Freddie’s thigh.

Freddie let go of his hair as he started to come down and laid him on the sofa while he went to fetch something to clean Brian’s face. He returned a moment later with a washcloth and wiped up the drying cum from the guitarists face. 

“Come on love lets get you out of these clothes,” Freddie said. The two of them made their way towards the bedroom, Freddie thinking the whole time of the ways he was going to use his newly acquired information to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What??? I actually finally updated this story??? I know it's pretty crazy.  
> Sorry for the wait guys I have been swamped with crap that I have to get done but I've got a break right now so I should be able to update more frequently.
> 
> So I haven't had anyone correctly identify the song from the last chapter yet so spoilers below of what it was:  
> We Will rock you. "Taking on the world someday" 
> 
> Anyway there is yet another quote in this one, let me know if you think you found it.
> 
> As always you can follow me on Instagram: Mitchthehystericalqueen where I post a lot of queen shit  
> and on tumblr: Mitch-aka-queen's bitch where I post less frequent queen shit  
> let me know what you thought of the chapter and thank you lovelies for sticking with me :)  
> xoxo ~ Mitch


	8. Chains and Whips Excite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompted chapter coming here for you folks. Thank you to Eestlanna for the suggestion. 
> 
> Fair warning this chapter will contain BDSM. Like a lot. Read the tags from cock rings to biting and if any of them make you uncomfortable then you should probably skip this whole chapter. This is 100% the smuttiest, dirtiest thing I have written to date. Please Please Please head this warning if you aren't into that. 
> 
> I had a little help on a part of this chapter so thank you very much to that person, you know who you are ;) 
> 
> but alas I bid you enjoyment as you embark on this chapter. Only if you want to enjoy of course, don’t feel obliged.

The sharp edge of the securely locked handcuffs pinched at the inside of John’s wrist as he attempted to writhe away from and towards the sensation all at once. His wrist bumped into Roger’s, who was also locked with his arms above his head but was not receiving the attention that John was. 

“Fuck Brian- ngnn- please I-I- ahhh!” John cried out as Brian continued to run the little vibrator up and down John’s length, barely touching and not nearly enough stimulation for what John needed, especially with the blue rubber ring wrapped around the base of his cock. Roger on the other hand was almost sobbing with need as he was left neglected next to him.

Both John and Roger had been particularly moody today during recording and on more than one occasion Roger had snapped at Brian and Freddie. Although John was more quiet and reserved about it, he too was being uptight and at one point even chose to ignore Brian when he was talking to him. As such Freddie and Brian decided that the pair of them needed to be punished. It was something they had talked about before and something that John in particular seemed very much into. Roger too had nodded along enthusiastically at the idea and Brian and Freddie were more than happy to oblige. And it seemed that the perfect time to indulge them would be now.

Even since they had arrived home and the two youngest members of the band were ordered to lie on the bed, Roger had been mouthing off and, in Freddie’s words, “acting like a petulant child,”. As a result of his most recent remark that Brian should just “Get fucking on with it already,” Roger was being purposefully ignored by everyone in the room until he “Learned some manners,”. Even more painful for the poor blonde was that this punishment for him meant more attention was being given to Deaky. He watched as Freddie came over from stripping out of his own t-shirt to lean over John and lick a stripe from his belly button to his chest, paying attention to each nipple in turn that caused John’s hips to buck up. Another pained moan ripped its way out of Roger’s throat as his cock twitched at the sight.

Brian took the vibrator away from Deaky’s cock, giving him a moment to breathe before roughly pinching the younger man’s inner thigh, causing him to let out a loud high pitched squeal at the same time as Freddie pulled away.  
“Fuck,” the word came out more of a choked off sob from Roger and it caused Brain to look over at him for the first time in what felt like forever.   
“What was that Roger?” He asked, running his hands up and down Freddie’s back absentmindedly.  
“Please Brian. I’m sorry, I won’t be rude, I promise, I just need you to fucking touch me, please, I’ll do anything!” The words seemed to tumble out of him without his permission and once he was finished speaking he just sat there staring at Brian with pleading eyes.  
“What do you think Fred? Think he’s been good enough yet? Do you think he’s learned his lesson?” Freddie looked between him and Roger, Roger muttering a quiet “Please Fred” as they made eye contact.   
“Hmm, I think that he talks a good talk,” Freddie said nonchalantly.  
“No, no, no I mean it please I can’t take it. It’s too much. Please,” He sobbed again. Brian looked him over once more before deciding; “I think you’ll be fine a little longer,”.

Brian pulled Freddie up and onto the bed before leaning in to kiss the older man. The two made out sloppily in front of Roger and John who were unable to do more than watch, Roger choking on his own voice, a tear slipping down his cheek as his cock twitched again. John wasn’t fairing much better, his dick an angry shade of red and lying flat against his stomach. The two older men continued to kiss and Freddie even began removing Brian’s shirt, pulling it off of the guitarists shoulders before Brian pulled away from the kiss. He stood from the bed and picked up two bottles of lube from the bedside table before returning to sit between John’s spread legs. He told Freddie to do the same between Roger’s.

Both men poured a generous amount of lube onto their fingers before teasing their consecutive partners entrance. Deaky shivered from the coldness of the lube while Roger cried out in relief at the intrusion of Freddie’s long finger. One finger in the drummer quickly became two and Freddie began searching for the man’s prostate. He knew he had found it when the blonde moaned wantonly in pleasure and grinded his hips down onto Freddie’s hand. A similar cry echoed over from John, Brian scissoring his fingers inside the younger man and kissing along his collar bone. 

Brian brought the hand that wasn’t currently inside of John up John’s chest before very gently running the fingers down his sides. Goosebumps erupted over his skin as Brian brought the hand up to do the same again, this time pressing a little harder and tickling the man’s ribs a little.  
“Fuck! Brian! Ahh-” John moaned out. “Please. Please I-I need more, I ne-” John cut himself off again with a shriek as Brian tickled directly under his arm pit, the handcuffs restricting him in such a way that he couldn’t escape the sensation. Freddie and Roger had stopped to witness what was happening, Roger moaning at the obvious arousal on John’s features as well as the now three fingers pressing against his prostate, Freddie slowly stroking his own cock as he pumped his fingers in and out of Roger.

“Brian! Please!” John wasn’t even sure what he was asking for anymore. It was too much and not enough all at the same time.   
“Fred- Fuck- ahh- I want to cum- please Fred- please- I’ve been so go-good for you. Please! Oh f-fuck,” Roger continued to try and grind down against Freddie’s fingers until both of Brian’s hands, much to Deaky’s disapproval, pushed his hips down flat into the bed.  
“Stop. You get to cum when I say you can,” He said calmly, a hint of a smirk playing at his features.  
“No fuck you!” Roger cried in frustration. It seemed to take him a second to realise what he had said as when he did his face dropped. “Shit, no Bri, I’m sorry I didn’t mean that I- no,” He whined as Freddie pulled his fingers out of him and went over to join Brian on the other side of the bed. It seemed the two had communicated without words and knew exactly what the other was thinking.

Brian leaned over to the nightstand and picked up the key for Deaky’s handcuffs.   
“Get on all fours darling,” Freddie said to him softly, stroking his face as the younger man complied.  
“No Fred, Bri please I’m sorry I didn’t mean to I’m sorry I’ll be good please!” Roger continued from his spot on the bed.  
“Well you should have thought about that before shouldn’t you?” Brian said grinning again. As much as he was playing the emotionless leader at the moment, seeing Roger begging so prettily was making his cock ache in his boxers. He almost wished he had his camera with him right now because it was truly one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen; John kneeling on all fours on the bed, hard and waiting, Roger handcuffed and frustrated, Freddie staring at them all adoringly. It was something for the picture books for sure.

Brian bought himself up behind Deaky and stroked along the mans neck, brushing his hair to the side.  
“You ready to take me baby boy?” John could do nothing but nod enthusiastically as Brian thrust all the way inside of him with one sharp push.   
“Ahh, shit,” Brian murmured around the tight heat that engulfed him. “Fred come around the front baby,”   
Freddie was all too eager to comply, walking around to John’s face and sitting on his knees in front of him. He grabbed his member and rubbed the tip of it other John’s lips, smearing precum there.  
“Suck,” Brian ordered from behind him, smacking his ass gently as he thrusted into him with a reliable rhythm. 

Roger continued to make noises of outrage. From his seat he could see everything. The way Brian was thrusting so hard into John. The way John’s lips were stretched around Freddie’s thick cock. The look of pure ecstasy on Freddie’s face as John’s throat contracted around him. All of it was going straight to his restrained cock and he thought that without that damn cock ring on he might have been able to cum from the sight alone. 

“Having fun there Roger?” Freddie asked, out of breath slightly from thrusting in and out of John’s hot, wet mouth. Roger just bit his tongue and tried to keep quiet, not wanting to be punished further and hoping beyond all hope that he wouldn’t be left wanting tonight.   
“Answer him,” Brian ordered. Roger looked up at him in confusion. He was unsure what the ‘correct’ answer was to this question. Brian nodded his head at him to continue but Roger took it to mean that was how he should answer.  
“Yes,” He said to the singer, trying to gain friction from thin air.  
“Yes what?” Brian prompted. Evidently his answer had been correct.  
“Y-yes Freddie. And Brian. Yes I’m having fun, thank you,” He tried to get it out as sincerely as possible, even if it sounded a little breathy. If he was being honest he was turned on by Brian’s assertiveness and it was a side of him that he certainly wanted to see again.

Deaky choked out a cry around Freddie’s cock as Brian nailed his prostate over and over again. He motioned for Freddie to pull out of John’s mouth and asked him to unlock Roger’s handcuffs in the meantime.  
“Do you want to cum Deaky? Do you want to cum for daddy?”   
“Ahh- uhh- Yes- yes- please- Brian f-fuck, yes please,” He moaned out on each thrust.   
“Hmm. You have been a very good boy,” Brian’s own breathing was becoming a little erratic and he knew he was close, but he didn’t want to finish here, not when there were still his two other amazing boyfriends to take care of. He reached under John and slowly pulled the tight blue cock ring off of the mans pulsing member, stroking a few times. 

That was enough to push Deaky over the edge and he came, wailing so loud that the logical part of their brains knew that it was probably too loud but none of them cared. Brian pulled out of him before he could cum himself and laid Deaky down gently on his pillow. Roger had stayed put after being unlocked, sensing that would have been the right thing to do and Brian now pulled him up along with Freddie so he was in the same position John had been just a moment earlier. 

Freddie came up behind Roger taking his position at the other man’s entrance. “Mmm. What do you say Rog?” Asked Brian, who was sat next to Deaky watching the two men.   
“Please. Freddie Please I need you. I need you to fill me up with your cock please. I’ll never ask for anything ever again. Please I need this,” He cried out, hair falling in his face and another few tears leaking down onto his cheeks. Brian reached down to slide the cock ring off at the same time as Freddie finally entered him.   
“Ohhh fuck yes,” He murmured and Freddie set a punishing pace against him. The sound of their hips slapping together filled the room and Brian reached his hand down to his cock, stroking in time with Freddie’s thrusts.  
“Brian. Please,” Roger moaned out, watching him.  
“What is it. What do you want baby?”   
“Your cock. Please. Please Brian,” Brian sat up, a wave of arousal shooting through him. He kneeled in front of Roger and tapped his dick onto the drummer’s lips, encouraging him to open up.  
“Mmm. Are you gonna choke on my cock like a good boy?”   
“Fuck yes. Please Brian I need it,” 

Brian pushed slowly into Roger’s mouth, giving him time to adjust to being filled from both sides. Freddie’s thrusts had begun to pick up and become a little erratic as he neared his finish.   
“Deaky baby, come and help Roger out,” Brian said to the man who had almost dozed off in his post orgasmic haze. He crawled over to the bed and wrapped his hand around Roger, pulling at his member with a tight grip. Freddie leaned over from behind to grab a fistful of Roger’s blonde hair, helping to guide him on Brian’s cock in time with the other man’s thrusts. John tried to lean down to suck and lick at the tip of Roger’s cock but the angle became too difficult, so he poured some lube into his hand continued to work it over his cock instead. 

Roger was moaning and choking around Brian’s cock and thrusting back against Freddie in earnest. He was so close after being so worked up and he just needed a little more to push him over the edge. That little push came in the form of Freddie leaning down and biting at his shoulder hard enough that he knew there was going to be a bruise there tomorrow and licking at that really sensitive spot behind his ear. Roger came violently across Deaky’s hand and the bed sheets. He moaned and gagged around Brian’s cock, the sensations driving Brian over into his own orgasm.  
“Fuck Rog, your mouth is so hot,” Brian moaned out as he shot rope after rope of cum into Roger’s eager mouth. Brian’s words were the final straw for Freddie who thrusted in hard one more time before cumming hard inside the younger drummer. 

Brian, Roger and Freddie collapsed into a heap on the bed, sweating and panting harshly. As the three of them came down from their high John got up to fetch a washcloth from the bathroom. He returned to the room to see Freddie stroking a hand softly through Roger’s hair and Brian putting away all of the toys they had used that night. The sight of the handcuffs cock ring and vibrator made a little shiver go through John. He had enjoyed every second of tonight and he was sure Roger had too despite his persistent whining, it was definitely something he would like to try again. 

He cleaned himself up first, then Roger, before passing the cloth to Freddie and then Brian. The four of them then helped to change the soiled sheet on the bed before climbing back in together and laying down. They layed in companionable silence for a few minutes, limbs entangled and hearts seeming to beat in time.  
“I really cant get over this,” Roger said out into the quiet of the room.  
“Can’t get over what Rog?” Brian asked softly, running a hand through his hair. Roger snuggled into him deeper before answering.  
“I can’t get over the way you all love me like you do. You put up with me and my bitching, in and out of the bedroom, and what do you get out of it?”  
“We get the world Rog,” Brian answered simply.  
“We get to see your sex face while you’re playing drums in the studio or on stage,” Freddie chipped in.   
“We get to hear your dumb and usually somewhat offensive, although admittedly quite funny, jokes too,” John answered with a smirk.   
“We get to be the people that you come home to at the end of the day. And we are the people that get to see the kind, loving, sweet man that you are when you’re alone with us,” Brian summarised.  
Roger smiled into Brian’s side.  
“I love you guys you know that,” He mumbled.  
“We love you too Roger darling. Now go to sleep dear,” Freddie spoke, the other two nodding in agreements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was certainly something XD 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, your love and support has been absolutely amazing. Please leave any suggestions or prompts in the comments for future chapters.
> 
> The song lyric for this one is kind of easy so hopefully you will all get it XD 
> 
> Follow me on instagram @ mitchthehystericalqueen   
> and on tumblr @ mitch-aka-queensbitch
> 
> ~Mitch XOXO


	9. Better Than Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovies! Got a nice soft chapter for you today and it’s definitely a Dealor centric one (I’m a hoe for Dealor don’t @me) 
> 
> The only warning for this chapter is that it’s tooth-rotting fluff with a hint of smut thrown in. Like you may actually develop diabetes.
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy this (shorter) chapter although I'm not gonna throw hands if you don't.

Piercing sunlight broke through the small gap in the curtains, illuminating the room in a yellowy glow. The warmth of a body pressed to his back was comforting to John but he opened his eyes upon realising that there was only one body there. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand he saw that it was almost 10AM and that a small note had been left next to it. He picked it up and immediately recognised the handwriting as Freddie’s. 

Deaky and Rog,

We were out of milk (again) and I needed to get a few other bits from Biba. We’ll be back soon, didn’t have the heart to wake you,

Love Freddie and Brian.  
xx

He replaced the note on the side before snuggling back into Roger who tightened his arms around him in his sleep. He sighed contentedly, listening to the breathing of the man behind him, felt the soft rhythm of his heartbeat against his back. It was a side to Roger that people didn’t get to see very often and John almost preferred this to the persona he puts on in public. 

John had been almost ready to drift back off again when he felt Roger shift behind him and make a small noise in his sleep. John thought nothing of it until Roger shifted again a second time and this time Deaky felt something dig into his lower back. It took a second for it to register in John’s mind that it was Roger and his rather prominent morning erection that was digging into him and when it finally did a surge of arousal shot through John. 

Both men were still blissfully naked from the night before and John arched his back softly, brushing against the other man’s cock. He stifled a small moan of his own as an idea popped into his head before arching his back again, more intentionally this time, and grinding his ass against Roger. The blonde groaned softly, pushing his own hips forward but John could tell from the pattern of his breathing that he was still very much asleep. 

As gently as he could he unwrapped Roger’s arm from around his waist and laid the other man on his back, waiting for him to settle in his sleep again. He then very lightly kissed his way down Roger’s chest and abs until he reached the V of his hips. He stopped to lightly suck a little mark into the bone of his hip before reaching the man’s proud erection standing to attention before him. John let out a shaky breath in his attempt to keep quiet, his own cock now eager and leaking against the bed sheets below him, and another wave of arousal shot through him as he watched the member in front of him twitch a little. 

He reached out to lightly grasp the bottom of Roger’s cock before deciding that he probably didn’t have a lot of time to tease before the blonde above him awoke. He licked around the tip for a moment, tasting the precum that had gathered there, before taking the whole head into his mouth and sucking hard. Above him Roger groaned lightly and shifted his hips forward. Deaky took this as encouragement from the sleeping man and moved his head down until Roger’s cock was brushing the back of his throat and then moving back up again. He continued to bob his head deeply as more groans came from above him, gradually becoming more coherent as Roger slowly woke.

The first thing Roger’s brain registered upon joining the world of consciousness was that he felt brilliant. His whole body felt like it was floating on a cloud of cotton candy and he had tingles running all throughout him. The second thing he realised was that this sensation was particularly centred around his dick. The third thing he registered, deciding to open his eyes and investigate, was that the reason for this was one John Richard Deacon who was sucking his dick so enthusiastically he feared that the younger man may get whiplash. The next 20 things his brain could register was “Oh fuck that feels good,” 

Pulling away from the member in front of him with a slurp, John smiled up cheekily at the man above him.  
“Good morning to you too hunny,” He muttered sarcastically, licking a stripe up the side of Roger’s cock. Roger realised that he had been saying that out loud and blushed a little before John took him back into his mouth again and sucked with renewed vigour. The tight suction that surrounded Roger was beyond blissful and, in his sleep addled brain, he feared that this might very well be over much too quickly.

“Deaky that- mmph fuck- that feels good. You need to sl-slow down though or I’m -ahh- I’m gonna-” He cut off with another long groan as John sucked on his head hard before pressing his tongue incessantly against the sensitive spot just below it. John was using all of his tricks to make Roger feel as amazing as possible. He didn’t mind if Roger came fast, in fact it made his heart swell with pride at the idea that he could make the usually very confident man lose it so quickly.

“Fuck John you’re so beautiful,” Roger moaned as he tangled his fingers in his hair. John simply moaned around the cock in his mouth as he started thrusting fully against the bed below him. “I’m ge-oh my god- getting close Deaks,” John looked up at him through his lashes, eyes watering lightly from taking Roger so far so many times, a look of pure adoration and love on his features.

It was this that did Roger in in the end. The love and affection he got from all of the band was insane. He thrusted up lightly into John’s mouth before spilling his load with a loud moan of John’s name. John dutifully took everything that Roger had to offer, swallowing everything and not allowing himself to spill a single drop. His own cock was achingly hard and he was desperate for his own release as he pulled away from a slowly softening Roger. He got back up and straddled Roger’s torso, wrapping a hand around himself as he did. He had started to jerk himself off fast when Roger batted his hand away and pushed John’s hips forward, taking his cock into his mouth as best as he could at this angle. It barely took a minute from there for John too to spill into Roger’s waiting mouth.  
“Fuck! I love you so much,” John sighed as he came down from his high. 

Both men panted lightly and John rolled so that he was laying next to Roger as they caught their breath.  
“I love you too Deaky,” Roger smiled, wrapping an arm around the younger man’s shoulders and kissing his hair. “You’re a little minx you know that,” Roger chuckled lightly.  
“What do you mean?” Came John’s reply with mock offense.  
“Not that I’m complaining about it by any means but waking up with my cock in your mouth isn’t exactly what I would call the picture of innocence,”  
“Well maybe I wouldn’t have got the idea if your beloved cock wasn’t poking me in the ass first thing in the morning!” Deaky lightly smacked Roger’s chest and an embarrassed flush spread across Roger’s cheeks. John laughed at Roger’s reaction before cuddling closer to the man again.

“Wish we could lay like this forever,” He sighed as Roger rubbed his back.  
“Mmm me too. Freddie laying behind you humming a tune and Brian talking a mile a minute about a star constellation that nobody knows. Would be perfect,”  
“Not sure it would be very good for the band though. It’s rather difficult to produce music while laying in our bed,”   
“I don’t know about that. Drumming might be a challenge but I’m sure you and Brian could figure the guitar bit out. And all Fred does in bed is sing anyway so we know that’s possible. Although given how frequently our ‘laying in bed’ leads to ‘shagging like rabbits’ I guess it could complicate things a bit. I don’t imagine it’s very easy to play with a cock up yo-”  
“Roger?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Shut up and kiss me,”   
“Your wish is my command” He said dorkily, leaning in to kiss John lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the love honestly guys it is crazy how much you have supported me *Tears up*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter the fluff was actually a lot of fun to write.  
> The song lyric hidden in this one is super obvious but I couldn't think of a better one. And mayyyyybe their conversation at the end is a little hint to a future chapter?
> 
> as always you can find me on instagram @mitchthehystericalqueen  
> and tumblr @mitch-aka-queensbitch
> 
> I have a meme on there that I am trying to get as my most liked picture so some love would be appreciated.
> 
> See you in the next chapter  
> ~Mitch xoxo


	10. Pretty Little Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably THE most requested chapter that I have ever written. I’m not the biggest hoe for this but what the readers want; the readers get. 
> 
> Also I’m putting it out there that there is no longer a specific timeline for this story. Some chapters will be while they were touring News Of The World and some will be while they’re still writing / recording it.
> 
> Also Also this is a super mega long chapter to make up for how long it has been since I updated. Like nearly 5000 words of pure smutty smut. 
> 
> If you aren’t enjoying by this stage you should probably stop reading. Not that you HAVE to enjoy, just looking out for you. It would be cool if you did though.

By this point in their relationship, both romantic and otherwise, the rest of the band had gotten quite used to Freddie’s often unpredictable mood swings. The difference now being that when he got stressed out and started being bossy, the boys knew exactly what he needed to handle that.   
“Sometimes when someone is getting stressed out about being in control the one thing they really need is to not be in control at all,” Brian had said one night in the overly philosophical way that he sometimes does. He hadn’t meant it in the same context at the time but it had rung true on more than one occasion when Freddie’s controlling tendencies got the better of him. 

The plane had barely been on the runway for a full minute before Freddie was getting frustrated. They had almost missed the flight, which was already a later flight than they had wanted and would mean they would land with under 2 hours until show time, due to a mix up in schedules and the journey itself had been less than comfortable. Combined with what he believed to be the beginnings of a throat infection he had been fighting the last few days it could be said that Freddie Mercury was not in the best of moods. 

The seatbelt light flashed and Freddie was out of his seat, overhead luggage in hand and heading for the door before John, who had been sat next to him on the flight, had even unclipped his seat belt. Once John had retrieved his bag Brian and Roger were approaching from a few rows behind. Roger was wearing skin tight jeans and a fur coat with some sunglasses that were resting on the edge of his nose and Brian looked equally as good in leather trousers and a half unbuttoned shirt.   
“Good flight John?” Brian asked, hint of a smirk on his features. John rolled his eyes before biting back a response.   
“You know Brian we might be in California but it’s still fucking winter. You could button your shirt once in a while,”   
“It’s better than the entire sheep Roger’s got on his back,” He murmured back under his breath. The light bickering between the group was not uncommon but with everyone on edge, digs like that could easily lead to more problems later. However just as Roger was about to respond, Freddie’s voice echoed up through the plane.

“If the three of you aren’t out here in the next 5 seconds the fucking car is leaving without you,” The three shared a look before promptly making their way out to the car, knowing Freddie’s threat wasn’t an empty one.

The car journey to the venue was uneventful, albeit a bit tense, and the four clambered out once they came to a stop at the place where they would be performing in a little over 90 minutes. They were ushered backstage for a brief viewing of the dressing rooms before heading out to the, as of yet empty, stage where their manager joined them.  
“Boys! How was the flight?” The small, rounded man asked. Not in the mood for small talk Freddie replied.  
“It was shit darling, what’s the issue?” It was rare nowadays that the balding man spoke to them outside of delivering them with less than desirable news so it wasn’t uncommon for all of the band to be short with him. He stuttered briefly, murmuring about getting straight to the point before replying.  
“Well, uh, it shouldn’t be too much of a problem but some of the overhead spotlights are malfunctioning and won’t be available for tonight’s performance,”   
“For fuck’s sake!” Roger huffed, pulling a cigarette out of the box and placing it between his lips.  
“What do you mean some? How many?” The sharp edge to Freddie’s voice caused Brian to flinch a little beside him but John merely narrowed his eyes a little in observation.  
“Uh, two, well three if you include one of the smaller flood lights, but its uh, this one,” He motioned up to the one in the centre “And that one,” As the band followed the direction of his point, the furthest spotlight to the right, there was yet another sigh from Roger and this time a groan from Brian too.  
“That one in the middle’s the most important. It’s gotta follow Fred around the stage or they aren’t going to be able to see him properly,” Brian responded.  
“No, no, well yes, but we can use the other three around the edges to compensate,” He spoke with an awkward, slightly weary smile.  
“Except that the one that would normally light up me is out as well. So we have two spotlights, both of which are going to have to be on Freddie most of the time,” John’s answer was direct but, despite the inconvenience, relatively calm.   
“Well that’s fucking brilliant isn’t it? We’ll only use two fucking spotlights to light up the sides, the fucking sides, of my face and then this lot will have fuck all. That sounds like a brilliant plan dear, truly fucking spectacular,” Freddie stormed off backstage still shouting, sending swarms of techs and roadies fleeing to the sides. 

Brian, Roger and John all watched as he went out of sight before turning back to the man in front of them. He looked sheepish and had the expression of someone who would rather be anywhere than there right about now.  
“I’m sorry lads there’s nothing I can do. The spotlights are out and they can’t get anyone out here to fix them until tomorrow at the earliest,” Another huff from Roger prompted him to continue. “Look it’s not like I’m particularly pleased with the circumstances either you know,”  
“Yeah well you could do a better fucking jo-”  
“Brian?”  
“What?” The man replied, irritated at John’s interruption.   
“Go and find Freddie,”   
“What? No John we need to-” John merely fixed Brian with a look and the older man was moving in the direction of the dressing room before his mind had even caught up, a shiver running down his spine.

He turned back to their manager, Roger watching with a hint of a smile on his face, and said “Put a flood light in the position where the right hand spotlight would have been. That should produce enough light for this side of the stage and it’s not like Freddie’s ever in the same place for very long anyway. We’ll make do. Try not to fuck this bit up yeah?” He asked sassily, the manager nodding quickly before practically running over to a group of technicians. 

John and Roger made their way through the bustling corridors, trying to avoid the many wires, speaker systems and amps that littered the way.   
“Something tells me Freddie’s not in a very good mood,” Roger spoke without looking at John but he knew the meaning behind the words.  
“Yes it does appear that way,”  
Despite the noise in the corridors Freddie’s shouting could be heard before the pair even reached the door and didn’t stop once they had stepped inside.  
“-have no idea what they’re doing! We need to get a better crew. And a better fucking manager while we’re at it. I’m surprised that useless prick can even tie his own bloody shoe laces,” The singer paused to throw back a shot of vodka before turning towards John and Roger.  
“Well?” He asked expectantly, hand on hip.  
“They’re going to sort it as best as they can. It won’t be ideal but it’s better than what we had,” Roger replied.   
“Fantastic,” Brian muttered. Freddie, having apparently decided that the shouting was no longer worth it simply hoisted up one of his bags and went over to the fanciest looking mirror in the room. He began pulling the various outfits out, trying to decide which he was going to wear.   
“Don’t even need to bother making myself look half decent when no one is gonna be able to fucking see me anyway,” he was muttering to himself.

Having decided that for now Freddie was best left to get ready for the upcoming performance Brian headed into the shower and Roger outside the fire door for a smoke. John on the other hand wandered over to Freddie, running his hand down the singers back.  
“They’re going to be able to see you just fine, my pretty little thing. Maybe too well. Drives me nuts when you wear these low V necks and the tight leather. Knowing that everyone’s eyes are on you yet, in the end, you’re coming back to us,” John began kissing along Freddie’s shoulders softly and up behind his ear, the older man leaning back with a small sigh. He wrapped his arm around Freddie’s waist so that they were pressed with Fred’s back to John’s chest. 

Freddie’s breathing hitched slightly and he ground himself back against John’s steadily growing erection. John leaned forward again so that his mouth was right next to Freddie’s ear before whispering.   
“Get on your knees,” The tone left no room for argument, not that there would have been one, and Freddie was already on his knees trying to unbuckle John’s belt before the younger man had even taken another breath.

“You’re so pretty on your knees. So pretty,” He murmured, running his hands through the jet black hair on the singer’s head. Freddie moaned slightly at that and brought his own hand down to palm at the hardness in his jeans, only to have a sharp tug of his hair stop him in his tracks.   
“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?” John asked sternly.  
“Deaky I-” Another sharp tug elicited a hiss from Freddie.  
“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?” He repeated, slower than the first time.   
“N-no!” Freddie stuttered out. John merely continued to look at Freddie before the older spoke again “No sir!” He sighed when John finally released his hair before looking up to meet the bassists eyes.  
“Don’t be bratty with me in future Freddie or you will get nothing out of this,” John warned before allowing Fred to go back to the job at hand. 

Once he had successfully got John out of his jeans, Freddie took the base of his hard cock in his hand and began to give small kitten licks around the head.  
“Don’t tease. Suck me off properly like the whore that I know you are,” John spoke, throwing his head back as his words had Freddie surging forward and taking him right to the back of his throat. Out of all of the boys Freddie certainly had the most technique when it came to giving head, paying just the right amount of attention to the head before taking John as far as he could go. 

He continued this for a few more moments, moaning and whimpering the whole time while his own arousal grew increasingly harder to ignore, throbbing in his jeans. He opened his eyes slightly, looking up at John through his wet lashes to see the younger man’s head was slightly tilted back and his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Freddie’s cock throbbed in his jeans again and this time he couldn’t ignore it. His hand came down to rub slightly at the bulge, just enough to take the edge off but even this was enough to cause him to moan louder than he had been and to make John’s head snap down at the noise. Freddie pulled his hand away but it was too late. John pulled out of his mouth and took a step backwards. 

He tutted a few times before speaking.  
“Hmm you couldn’t even follow my one simple instruction could you?”  
“No I’m sorry i-” John grabbed his hair again.   
“Shut up slut! You don’t talk unless I tell you to talk. Do you understand that?”   
“Y-yes sir,” Freddie whispered. Ordinarily John may have been concerned to see the tears pooling at the corners of Freddie’s eyes but when he looked further down and could still see the rock hard arousal tenting the older man’s trousers he knew this was what he needed.  
“Since you couldn’t listen to my simple instruction you don’t get to touch yourself or me,” and with that John wrapped his own hand around the base of his erection.

Roger, with his impeccable timing, of course chose this moment to re enter the room. Hastily closing the door and locking it, he made his way over to the pair. He was about to reach out to stroke along the back of Freddie’s head when he saw both men’s expressions.  
“You’re punishing him aren’t you Deaky?” John merely replied with a smirk before continuing with the task at (in) hand.   
“Fuck. That’s hot,” Roger spoke with a smirk. He felt himself harden in his tight jeans and reached down to unbutton them. Once free he began to stroke himself in time with John’s until the pair of them were both a panting mess above Freddie, who was still kneeling on the floor.

“You’re not going to touch yourself without permission again are you Fred?” John asked, breath slightly laboured.  
“No sir,” Freddie replied with a light sob. His arousal was now bordering on painful.  
“I think we should leave him like this ‘till after the show Deaks,” Roger spoke, equally as breathless. Freddie gaped at him in horror.   
“What? You wou-”  
“I agree Roger. Seeing as the whore can’t even keep his mouth shut when he’s asked,”

Both John and Roger continued to stroke themselves, getting faster as they neared their peak.   
“Mm, fuck, I’m close John,” Roger whispered.  
“Me too,” John thought for a second before continuing. “open up for us then, slut,”   
“And don’t spill any either, see if that’s an instruction you can follow,” Roger added before stepping closer to Freddie’s face. The sight of the singer on his knees, tear tracks on his cheeks and mouth open wide was too much for Roger and he came, spurting the thick ropes into Freddie’s mouth, some hitting his cheek. Then John let out a sinful moan before following suit, his load filling Freddie’s mouth and dribbling onto his chin.

Freddie swallowed both loads, licking around his mouth, and just as Roger and John were about to move away there was another moan from the other side of the room. Brian had clearly finished showering and re-entered the room, only to stumble across John and Roger jerking off over Freddie. He hadn’t made a noise so none of them had known he was there but now he was coming over his hand, head thrown back in pleasure. He let out a long, drawn out “fuck,” as the last few shivers ran through him.

John allowed Freddie to stand up before instructing him to go back over to his mirror and get ready for the performance. Brian made his way over to the other two, after wiping his hand off on the complimentary towel.  
“Brian?”  
“Yeh Deaky?”  
“Its rude to spy on people. Next time come over and join in properly,” Brian just gave him a small nod and shy smile. He had always been a bit of a voyeur and couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks at being called out on it.

The four of them got ready in relative silence, still a palpable amount of sexual tension in the air. Before they knew it people were calling 5 minutes until they were on.  
\----  
The show went brilliantly, all things considered, and the sexual frustration that Freddie was experiencing almost heightened his performance. He was vibrant and charismatic as ever on stage but there was an added level of aggression to his performance that shone through in his voice and movements. Brian had to reposition the red special a few times when Freddie came bounding over, tambourine in hand, and Roger was thankful for being sat behind the drum kit when the movements became more accentuated, showing off Freddie’s perfect ass in his outfit.

When the show came to an end, all four of them were pounding with adrenalin and more than ready to finish what had been started earlier. They walked briskly backstage to change out of their stage clothes and showered as fast as they could so they could get back to the hotel.

By the time they were there Freddie was practically buzzing with anticipation and arousal, being the only one who hadn’t come yet, and there was a definitive air of need circling them. They had barely got through the door when the pure arousal pumping through his veins overwhelmed Freddie. He pulled the nearest person to him, which happened to Brian, and smashed their lips together with such passion that Roger and John could do little more than watch for a few seconds. 

The subconscious moan from the blonde stood next to him pulled John back to reality and he turned to press the man against the wall, covering his mouth with his own. 

The four of them continued like this for a few moments, Brian somehow managing to get Freddie out of his jeans and t-shirt without breaking the kiss. John had also pulled Roger’s shirt over his head and his own jeans were being pushed down his thighs when he finally pulled back. He kicked his jeans completely off, Roger following suit, before making his way over to Brian and Freddie. The two pulled apart as John approached giving Brian to catch up with the others in the task of undressing.

“Maybe we should move this along to the bedroom Deaks? As much as I love our poorly lit hallway, it’s not really ideal for where this is heading,” Roger spoke with a grin plastered to his face and John rolled his eyes fondly before nodding in agreements, the four of the heading for their room

Once they were there they were all wearing nothing but underwear, apart from Freddie who was stark naked.

John looked around at them all and felt his cock throb with arousal. They were really all so beautiful and he couldn’t quite believe that he had this, had them, whenever he wanted them. 

He was pulled out of his own thoughts when a whine of impatience came from beside him. Freddie was stood with his hands clenched by his sides as he waited for his instructions.   
“Fred go and lie on the bed. Brian take off those boxers and then join him, but don’t touch each other,” John had barely finished his instruction when both men jumped to obey, Roger coming around to his side.

Freddie watched as John and Roger both striped out of their underwear. His cock was painfully hard but he didn’t dare to touch himself, not wanting to be left wanting again like he was earlier. Brian, not overly talkative when it came to the bedroom, layed tense next to him. He hadn’t particularly been in John’s good books either earlier and he was eager to get off, his arousal laying taught against his stomach. The pair on the bed watched as Roger leaned over to John, whispering something in his ear. The hint of a flush spread to John’s cheeks at whatever Roger had said before he composed himself and turned back to the bed.

Roger went around to the side of the bed, fetching out a jar of lube and handing it to Brian.   
“Freddie, get on all fours, arse to Brian,” The singer was quick to fulfil the order and Brian didn’t take long to catch on either. “I’m gonna fuck your face and Brian is gonna prep you, alright Fred? You’re not allowed to touch yourself and you’re definitely not allowed to come. Got it?” Freddie enthusiastically nodded his consent before leaning slightly forward, waiting for Roger to get on his knees. “Tap me three times if you need me to stop ok?” He asked, softer this time. Freddie nodded again before putting his mouth around Roger, the blonde starting up a brutal pace immediately.

Brian had taken the time to warm up the lube on his fingers and was now tracing Freddie’s hole teasingly. He pushed his first finger in all the way to the knuckle, being met with barely any resistance at all. The action caused Fred to moan around Roger’s cock, an answering groan coming from the drummer. Brian found that he could add another finger almost immediately and did so before feeling the cold press of lube against his own hole, causing him to jump. John had come up behind him and was kissing down the side of his neck as he prepped him fast. 

“You were brilliant tonight Bri, didn’t miss a note,” John whispered into his ear, enjoying the way it caused Brian to squirm against him. He brought his other hand up to the back of Brian’s head and pulled roughly on the curls there, Brian’s hips thrusting forward and a sinful moan escaping him. Once he had composed himself again he added a third finger into Freddie, scissoring them and pumping quicker. John too had added another finger and was pulling continually on the long brown locks on his head.

After another moment or two Freddie’s moans became more and more intense due to Brian unintentionally rubbing against his prostate every few thrusts. Roger pulled out of his mouth and leant back on his haunches. He looked over to John and the younger man simply nodded, a small grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. John pulled Brian away from Freddie, causing the singer to whine at the emptiness. 

Roger moved away from the bed and over to the chest of drawers, rummaging around in one of them for a few moments before returning to the bed with multiple items in his hands.   
“Lay on your back Fred,” Roger instructed before depositing all but one of the items on the bed. The one he still had in his hand was a bright blue vibrator that was about 3 inches long with a wide base. Freddie shivered with anticipation. Roger slowly lubed up the vibrator while John continued to prep Brian next to them on the bed. 

Once adequately lubed, Roger switched the vibrator on before slowly running it up and down the length of Freddie’s cock.   
“Fuck!” The singer shouted, bucking his hips up into the sensation.   
“We’ll get there Fred, don’t worry,” The blonde assured, a shit-eating smile across his perfect features. He ran the toy right down to Freddie’s balls, slipping behind them before pushing it into the older man with one smooth thrust. Freddie practically screamed in pleasure and Roger wondered, not for the first time, if they were going to have to write a letter of apology to their neighbours. He added the final cherry on the cake by picking up another of the items he had brought over, a matching bright blue cock ring, and slipping it down Freddie’s shaft, snickering lightly at the broken sob this pulled from the man.

John had deemed Brian thoroughly prepped when Roger looked back over to the pair and had decided he couldn’t wait any longer. He was thrusting into the guitarist slowly, measured thrusts that never failed to hit his prostate. Deciding to leave Freddie to suffer for a few moments, Roger came over to the panting couple, kissing his way up Brian’s chest, licking around his nipples before latching on to the man’s neck, working on a sizable hickey. John had started moaning softly as he thrust into Brian’s tight heat and watching Freddie writhe around helplessly on the bed wasn’t helping. 

Freddie looked up and met the younger man’s eyes, another sob escaping him.  
“Please Dea- sir, sir please. I’m sorry for not listening earlier. Please I rea- ahh- I really need to come,”   
“Hmm,” John pretended to think for a long moment.  
“Sir! Please! Why can’t I just make it u-up to you,” John decided to put him out of his misery. He pulled out of Brian, leaving a kiss on the back of the other man’s head before making his way over to where Freddie was laying. He leaned down and licked a long stripe up Freddie’s cock before sucking the head into his mouth. The onslaught of sensations were too much for Freddie and he was sure, if it wasn’t for the cock ring snuggly around the base of his dick, he would have come several times over by this point. 

“You’re having way too much fun with that Deaks,” Roger smirked.  
“Don’t you know that loves a game?” Deaky smirked back, releasing Freddie from his mouth. He took pity on Fred and leaned down to switch off the vibrator, pulling it out slowly. Freddie was sobbing continually now, a steady stream of tears leaking down his face. Roger had manoeuvred Brian closer to where the other two were, multiple love bites decorating the taller man’s neck.

Roger came around behind Brian and pushed him forwards slightly, entering him in one swift thrust.  
“Shit,” Brian muttered, pushing back against Roger, meeting him thrust for thrust. The two had always been close and their long friendship had led to a synchronisation in bed that was unrivalled.

Deaky pulled Freddie up, slipping off the cock ring, and positioning him in front of Brian.   
“Wha-” Brian’s confused question was cut off with a moan.  
“Rog, slow down for a minute so we can make this work,” John said, never taking his eyes off of Freddie’s. Despite the ordeal he had been through there was nothing but love in those dark depths and a single nod was all John needed to continue.  
“Brian I want you to fuck Freddie,”  
“But I’m-”  
“Yes Bri, I’m fucking you. And you’re going to fuck Freddie,”

Despite the initial confusion it didn’t take long for Brian to figure it out after that and the three of them had started up a good rhythm. John watched for a few moments, stroking himself leisurely.   
“Sir! Deaky! Please,” Freddie looked up at him, lust pooled in his eyes.  
“What is it? What do you want my love?” John replied, stroking his face softly.  
“Join in. Please,” John smiled at Freddie’s broken voice before scooting forward and lying back so that Freddie could lean down and take his cock between his lips. 

After that it didn’t take long. Unsurprisingly it was Freddie who finished first, having not come at all that day. His orgasm was intense and the oxygen being cut off from Deaky’s dick down his throat only served to heighten the sensation. Brian followed quickly after, the pulsing of Freddie around him pushing him over the edge. John pulled out of Freddie’s mouth, his release spurting over the singer’s face for the second time that day. Roger continued thrusting for another moment, moaning loudly before his hips stilled, his orgasm rushing out of him in thick pulses. 

The four of them collapsed into a heap on the bed, sticky and sweaty. Nobody moved for a few minutes until the sweat on his skin started making Freddie shiver. Roger pulled his soft cock out of Brian and Brian too pulled slowly out of Freddie, the singer falling gracelessly onto his side.

John stood, putting all of the toys and lube onto the bedside table before picking the comforter off the top of their bed and chucking it in the washing basket in the side of the room. He retrieved a small towel to clean them all up with as well as a glass of water for them to share.

Once they were all clean, as much as they could be without actually taking a shower, the four of them settled comfortably under the covers, snuggled up against one another. They were contented and blissed out, barely exchanging satisfied I love you’s before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you all enjoyed subby bottom Freddie.  
> As always leave a comment for any prompts or suggestions.   
> You can follow me on instagram at Mitchthehystericalqueen   
> and tumblr at Mitch-aka-queensbitch
> 
> Did any of you catch the song reference in this one? To be honest I'm surprised I hadn't used this one yet. 
> 
> This chapter is really fucking long and not very well read so I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors.
> 
> Thanks for the love, y'all are the best.  
> ~Mitch xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it, the beginning of it all.  
> Please remember that this is fiction and is not designed to be taken seriously.  
> Also feel free to follow me on tumblr, got a new account mitch-aka-queensbitch  
> Let me know what you thought xoxo ~ Mitch


End file.
